


Mischief Matches [Weasley Twins x Reader]

by HecateManic



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Consensual Underage Sex, Extremely Underage, F/M, Underage Drinking, Underage Drug Use, Underage Kissing, Underage Masturbation, Underage Sex, Underage Smoking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 18:00:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 11
Words: 23,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29318274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HecateManic/pseuds/HecateManic
Summary: [ORIGINALLY UPLOADED TO WATTPAD]Y/n has went to the burrow for her 6th year winter break, but when her and her friends get caught up in games, drugs and alcohol, what will she do about the sex, break ups and relationships?⚠️Smut Warnings⚠️Started: December 4th 2020Ended: Ongoing[Weasley Twins x Fem!Reader]
Relationships: Fred Weasley/George Weasley/Reader, Fred Weasley/George Weasley/You, Fred Weasley/Reader, Fred Weasley/You, George Weasley/Reader, George Weasley/You, Ron Weasley/Reader, Ron Weasley/You
Kudos: 58





	1. Chapter 1

This will be a Twins x Reader Fanfiction, no this isn't a twincest thing. It takes place at the burrow, it's a slow burn, but it will be a short story, 20 chapters max. if you have any requests on what you want to happen please comment

You will have sexual encounters with the following  
-Fred Weasley  
-George Weasley  
-Ron Weasley

So you know, at the beginning of a chapter i will put a smut warning. Just so we are clear, there will be a lot, as this is a smut fanfiction.

This story with contain the following:  
-smut  
-violence  
-drugs  
-alcohol

If you have any problems you can leave right now, otherwise please enjoy.

Ps. Every outfit you will be wearing will be presented at the top of the chapter, thank you!

Phrases:  
-Y/n: Your Name  
-L/n: Last Name  
-H/c: Hair Colour  
-E/c: Eye Colour  
-H/c: House Colour  
-S/c: Skin Colour  
-F/c: Favorite Colour  
-B/d: Birth Day


	2. Chapter One

You were suddenly awakened by Ginny's soft morning voice, "Y/n wake up, Mum already has breakfast on the table, come down before the boys get it!"

You have been staying at the Burrow with the Weasleys' for Christmas vacation of your sixth year, being best friends with Ginny has its pros.

Turning to your left side to face her door, you saw her freckled face right in front of yours.

You smiled and sat up, stretching your arms, "Ginny, why couldn't you let me sleep a little longer," your whining voice made Ginny giggle.

"Because today we're going Christmas shopping! It's already 9 am and the shops start opening soon."

Ginny then stood up from where she was knelt beside your bed, "I'll meet you downstairs, pick something warm to wear, Fred forgot to set fire to the furnace so it's cold down stairs."

Ginny then walked out of the bed room she shared with you for the break. She closed the door as you hung your legs over the edge of the bed.

Lazily, you walked to your trunk at the foot of the bed fame, picking out a long sleeve, cotton- black shirt, along with a pair of white ankle socks, with your favorite grey sweat pants that your muggle mother got you.

After getting dressed you quickly flicked out your blanket, making it fall covering your whole mattress, and walked out the room. Hopping down the creaking steps you could hear Molly huffing over the absence of heat.

"Good morning Y/n, how was your sleep my dear," Molly came up to you, putting her hands softly on either one of your cheeks, giving you caring kisses on each of your temple.

You smiled, "Goodmorning Mrs. Weasley, my sleep was the most sleep I have gotten since the school year started."

Molly then said, "Oh please Y/n dear, call me Molly, it keeps me young."

You nodded and sat down at the breakfast table beside Ron, who was already feasting into Molly's famous bacon and eggs.

You took a sip of your cranberry juice and smacked your lips, "When will we be heading to Diagon Alley?" You asked.

Molly sat down at the end of the table, "When Father comes back from the Ministry, he has the floo powder."

Molly then passed a plate of biscuits to Ginny who was sitting across from you.

"I still think its unfair that the Ministry is still getting Father to work during the holidays!" George scoffed as he stepped on the last set of stairs.

Fred following down behind him, "Yeah, dad deserves time off, we've been wanting to ask about some of our latest products for the shop."

Fred and George then sat beside Ginny still going on about their shop and why they can't keep their shop open when Mr. Weasley shouldn't work.

You picked up a butter knife and reached over to the biscuits, cutting it in half and spreading cinnamon spread over it, Molly created it by adding sugar, butter, and of course, cinnamon. You loved it so much that whenever you would visit she would have made 6 batches before hand.

"Mother, would it be okay if Y/n and I went alone together, we want to get presents for you guys and we want it to be a surprise." Ginny begged her mother.

"Of course, I'll quickly get you some Galleons for Y/n dear-"

"No please Molly, I have my own," You assured her, Molly's kindness made your heart melt. She was like your mother away from home.

***

When the Weasleys' and yourself finished your breakfast, you were helping Molly with clearing the table when you heard the front door open and close.

Arthur came into the kitchen, "Hello Weasleys'! How was your morning? Ah, Y/n darling when did you get here?"

"I just got here last night, how are you this fine morning Mr. Weasley," You greeted him.

He smiled softly to your words, "Y/n, no need to be formal, you will forever be welcome into our home, please, call me Arthur,"

You felt so happy to be with the Weasleys this winter, both parents letting you call them by their first names? They must really appreciate you! Arthur then went to go greet his wife who was spelling the dishes clean, when Ginny came up behind you.

"Y/n, we should get ready to go to Diagon Alley." Ginny said while she already had her hat and scarf on, "Oh yes, are we leaving right away?"

"Yes silly, now go get your coat."

Obeying Ginny, you walked back up the stairs, grabbing a black vest, your Y/h scarf and robe. Galloping down the stairs you got dressed, fully dressed when you reached the last step.

Gin was already standing at the fireplace, holding a bag of floo powder, "I'll go first," Ginny said.

She then took a scoop of power in her hand and handed you the bag. Ginny loved to go first with everything, she was affectionate and bold. You liked that about her, even better you met her while being head to head in a quidditch match 4th year.

Ginny stepping into the fireplace and called out her destination. It was now your turn and you did the same.

***

After a successful shopping trip, you got Arthur a gold pocket watch, Molly a apron with a daisy patterns across it, along with a lavender perfume, Fred and George matching chains with a small tag with their initials, Ron, a jersey of his favorite quidditch team- Chudley Cannons-, and secretly behind Ginny's back, you got her a silver locket with a pair of peridot earrings.

You just finished wrapping the gifts, then sliding them under your bed, as Ron knocked on the bedroom door and opened it.

"Y/n hey, Fred and George wanted me to give you a letter, It might be a trick but whatever," Ron said.

You then stood up walking towards him peeking at the door, grabbing the letter.

Ron shyly let out smile at the sudden contact of your fingers touching, you took the letter trying not to break eye contact, when Arthur burst in.

"Y/n, oh hello Ron" Arthur said, "I've actually have some questions regarding this 'Intranet',"

"Oh you mean 'Internet?" You bit your lip holding back a smile that had already been wiped across your mouth.

"Yes that's what I meant, it's for a presentation I'm having tomorrow in America."

Ron stood there awkwardly in-between his father and you, "You have to go to America tomorrow?" You asked,.

"Yes I'm actually going to travel by train, I'll be bringing Mother with me." Arthur said, "Well when you don't mind having a conversation to answer some questions, come down and let me know, I'll be in the den."

Arthur then left the room, leaving you and Ron alone once again.

You broke the silence, "What do you think Fred and George are planning this time?"

You questioned Ron, he shrugged, "All I know is that I wasn't allowed to read it, whatever it is, its kind of suspicious." You giggled with Ron.

Ron and your giggles died down as his blue eyes began piercing into your E/c eyes. You never noticed how vibrate they were, his freckles framed his face, he smiled which caught you off guard.

"What?" You chuckled.

"You got tape in your hair," He laughed, walking up to you, ripping out a piece of tape from your H/c locks, dropping the tape to the ground.

How close he was made your core flutter, after he took the tape out, he tucked your hair behind your ear, not breaking eye contact.

You couldn't help but fiddle with the note the twins have given you, what could it possibly be about?

You set down the note on your nightstand and then turned back to face Ron. He was pretty, a beautiful boy if you will. Something about him gave off so much innocence.

"Fred, George, Ron, Y/n, bring all the presents down, we're going to open them before mother and father leave tonight." Ginny's voice echoed from the main floor, startling you and Ron.

"Let's go," You said turning from Ron, bending over grabbing your presents you hidden, and turning back, causing your cheeks to turn red.

Ron was about to leave but he was starring at you bending over. When you made eye contact with him, he cleared his throat, "Well come on now slowpoke," acting as if nothing happened.

You raised an eyebrow, and walked towards the door following Ron down the stairs, "Wait, what about your presents?"

You quizzed Ron, nudging him with your elbow as you reached the living room. "Look under the tree you lunatic, they're already there."

Ron defended himself, pointing at the Christmas tree already set up in the furthest corner of the room.

You rolled your eyes at the name he called you.

"Obviously I didn't know they were already there," you barked at Ron, sitting down beside Ginny on the couch, who was waiting for the rest of the family to come down. You then placed the gifts at your feet.

Fred and George then bounced down the stairs skipping the last step, and made their way into the living room.

"Happy Christmas!" They announced to the audience in the living room, sliding gift bags under the tree.

"Happy Christmas," you all said back in unison.

The twins then sat on the floor, as they began reading out the names for the presents and handing them out, you made eye contact to George, who was sitting on the floor in front of you, earning a wink from him as he kept handing out presents.

George then read out your name in a opera tone, "Y/n~" George sang as he pretended to bow to you holding a gift box in his palm, gesturing you to take it.

You chuckled, and gracefully took the box out of his palm, and opening it, the contents of the box held a silver dragon necklace, it glittered in reaction from the lights of the Christmas tree, you stared at it in awe.

You looked up, seeing that Fred and George were now looking at you, with soft angelic smiles, their soil coloured eyes connecting with you E/c eyes.

"Thank you so much boys," You said gratefully. Closing the box you kept in on your lap as they started continuing to had out presents to everyone else.

"We knew you'd like it," Fred said, "Ever since Hagrid showed you his pet dragon you wouldn't stop talking about them,".

George chimed in, "Yeah, we knew how much you fancied them," You smiled at the thought that they remembered you liked dragons since 3rd year.

Ginny had just received your gift, she started opening it slowly and soon her cheeks turned pink, her looking up.

Ginny's arms flew around your shoulders as she kept chanting, "Thank you so much!" You smiled into her neck as your arms were wrapped around her chest.

She pulled away and put on the locket, and looked at another gift you got her, the peridot earrings, she then began to squeal, "Y/n how can I thank you!, They're even my birth stone as well." She smiled gratefully at you.

You smiled at Ginny, getting peridot earrings was unintentional, you didn't even know Ginny's birthstone, even more guilty, didn't even know her birthday.

***

You called after Molly and Arthur, waving goodbye, as they walked further into the field, then apparated into thin air. They were now gone for the week, and you guys now had the house to yourselves.

Arthur had given you a warm smile, he was very grateful that you gave him answers of the muggle world for his up coming presentation. Turning back into the Burrow, you closed the door, walking into the den, you started to pick up wrapping paper off the floor.

Molly and Arthur took this trip as a getaway trip, after Arthur has his meeting, they will stay in America for the rest of the week. You wanted to make sure everything went smoothly at the Burrow, as most of the Weasley children are troublemakers.

Interrupted you heard the stairs creak, turning your head as you were bent over, you caught Fred and George nudging each other while staring at your behind.

"Oh fuck sakes," You shouted at them, while you took your slipper off throwing it at them, -missing by a long shot-, as they ran up the stairs, shoving each other while doing so.

After cleaning the living room you walked to to Ginny's bedroom, Ginny was laying on her stomach on her bed, reading a quibbler.

You walked over to your bed for the winter, and opened your trunk- taking out a set of clothes to get ready for bed, when Ginny the announced, "Y/n, guess what I got while at Diagon Alley."

You just shrugged as you put on a pair of black plaid pants, with a white tank top, you guys have friends for awhile so changing in front of her didn't faze you.

"I got Beetle Berry whiskey, and veritaserum, I was thinking, since Mum and Dad are gone, we should have a little game of truth or dare, I even invited over Hermione and Harry to join us." Ginny squealed in excitement.

Of course Ginny would do that, then you heard noises downstairs and a voice call up the staircase.

"Ginny we're here!" Hermione yelled up the staircase.

Ginny then looked at you smiling, bouncing her eyebrows.

"Ginny!" you hissed at her, "What if we get in trouble!"

"We won't not unless we clear the evidence, plus I already asked permission for Harry and Hermione to come stay with us so we will be fine." You just shook your head at Ginny.

She reached under her bed, pulling up a paper bag, Ginny stood up, "Go get the twins and meet downstairs, I'll get the glasses out." Ginny smirked at she went downstairs.

You laughed and went upstairs, seeing Ron's room was already empty, which probably meant he was downstairs, so you went up the next flight of stairs. Now on the top floor, you came across the twins bedroom. You knocked on the twins door, for Fred to swing it only seconds later.

"Hey L/n, what's up love," Fred voice croaked at he opened the door all the way, revealing the rest of the room.

Fred and George would always call you names, cute or not. But love was one of your favourites. George was sitting at their desk at the furthest wall, fiddling with potions.

"Ginny wanted me to come get you guys, we're planning on playing a game," you said looking up at the tall read head.

Fred furrowed his brows, and nodded his head, "George come on let's head down to the den," Fred called to his twin.

George then got up, with the sound of the wooden chair squeaking on the floor, he began turning off the desk lamp, and followed behind Fred, who closed the door. The twins then followed you downstairs.

Hearing giggles and mutters, you thought to yourself, why are they laughing? Then remembering you're wearing the littlest piece of clothing as a pajama top, you can't blame yourself of course, for all you know, you thought you were going to bed.

Now reaching the Den, you hollered, "Sup people,", but only to confuse everyone by the muggle slang except Harry, who then replied back in the same tone.

"Sup Y/n." This is a connection you have with Harry. You were both half breeds which gave you and Harry advantages with muggle slang.

After a laughing period of you and Harry high fiving each other, Harry sat back down with Hermione and Ginny, who were already sitting around a coffee table in the den, you followed suit.

With the twins sitting on either side of you, giving glances at each other.

Ginny began to speak, "Whose up for Truth or Dare?" Ginny's arms are now in the air, waving two bottles around.


	3. Chapter Two

⚠️Contains Smut⚠️

"Whose up for Truth or Dare?" Ginny's arms are now in the air, waving two bottles around. Harry pinned his eyes on Ginny, you noticed his eyes were filled with lust and affection.

"You're looking a little too happy there buddy," You chirped to Harry, causing him to look away and give a face of denial, only to look at Ginny once again.

You always noticed that Harry was so passionate about Ginny, but never noticed he had a soft spot.

The twins beside you leaned over your head, high-fiving each other.

"We are going to get so juiced tonight," George exclaimed while trying to snatch the Beetle Berry whiskey out of Ginny's hands, only for her to close it in at her chest.

Fred replied, "Yeah, then we can finally get Y/n to confess her undying love for me."

He laid on your crossed legs, with his forearm on his forehead, acting as if he was in distress. Fred had been seeming a bit too comfortable with you lately.

You slide your hand under his skull, lifting and shoving him off your lap, "Only in your dreams Weasley,".

Pulling your knee towards your chest now paying attention to Ginny. You felt your cheeks go red, no one has ever been that close to your privates.

"Okay, so for each persons turn, they will have one shot of whiskey if they pick dare, if they pick truth, they must have a drop of veritaserum on their tongue and continue to answer any question truthfully. Am I clear?" Ginny announced, her eyes bouncing at everyone else.

We all nodded in agreement, "Ron can you go please get mums wine glasses." Ginny ordered.

Ron scoffed but still proceeded to the kitchen, to come back with 7 glasses, all he managed to hold in his hands.

You scooted forward towards the coffee table, the scratchy carpet beneath you. "Okay whose going first?" you asked, Ginny answered, "Well since you ask, why don't you go?"

"Fine then, uhm..." your eyes glided at all the faces at the table, picking your target, you came across Hermione's and smirked, "Hermione. Truth or Dare."

Hermione shifted uncomfortably on the floor, "Truth," She replied, her eyes begging for mercy, yet, the game had just started.

You then gave in and gave her a little question, "Hermione, tell us what was your lowest mark out of all your school years at hogwarts."

You knew Hermione was very strict on her grades at school. Ever since she started 3rd year she would always seemed more stressed with her marks, and she never let anybody know, so since she was here, might as well ask her.

Hermione took the vile from Ginny's hands as she passed it to her. Hermione took the cork and continued to put a drop of serum on her tongue.

She smacked her lips, "The lowest I have ever gotten was 43% on a divination surprise quiz on my 3rd year." Hermione sighed as if it was a relief she finally told people.

The twins gave each other disgusted looks.

"What's so bad about a 43? Hell at least it's still in the double digits." Fred said to Hermione, only for George to snicker at him. "That explains a lot coming from you Freddie."

That comment earned a stern glare from Fred, George ignored it only to smile back at him. You shook your head at the twins, sometimes it's just pointless when the twins talk, maybe their mouths can be put to better use.

Hermione now satisfied she then looked at Ron, a smirk was now spread clean in her mouth, "Ron, Truth Or Dare."

Ron smiled and responded, "Blimey, let's go for dare." But little did he know, Hermione was not going to hold back.

"I dare you to go outside on a broom, only wearing swim trunks, and jump off into a deep pile of snow." Hermione snickered.

That dare was the most ridiculous one you heard, but from Hermione, this is an upgrade.

Ron looked at Hermione with pure shock, now shifting to an agitated glare, then softening smirk. "Alright I'll do it, I'll be right back," Ron picked up the wine glass, and took the shot.

Ron then stood up and ran upstairs, the stairs creaks fading. You looked back at the group, giving questioning looks as what to do now in the mean time.

Only for Ginny to pop open to bottle and fill the glass fuller than it was at first, she let out a soft chuckle, "Heheh,".

Fred then suggested, "While he's changing why don't we go for another round, how about you Y/n? Truth or Dare." You rolled your eyes, whipping your head to look at Fred in the eyes.

"I'm not even next you daft dimbo," you tried to excuse the question, but suddenly gave in to Fred's brown eyes pouting, Fred always knew you had a soft spot for eyes, even red heads.

"Fine Truth," you replied, Fred started to rub his chin pointing up his left brow, his eyes moved to his twins as if they were telepathically talking.

"What's your kink?" Fred said boldly, earning a gasp from Ginny, and a snicker from Harry, who you gave the middle finger to.

You shook your head, fuck sakes of course he asks a sexual question. Fred and you have always had sexual tension, not just him, you also had some with George. In 3rd year when you hit puberty, you kept seeing the twins, and maybe even Ron staring at your chest.

You even got a slim waist and wide hips, although they have a hip dip. But ever since Hermione told you that it was an attraction for men, -you didn't really hide it anymore. You have been more confident, even getting hit on by the notorious, prince of Slytherin himself.

You then reached over the coffee table and scooped up the vile, pulling the cork, and put a drop on your tongue.

You squished your face to the sudden sour and spicy taste, when without any thought you spoke, "My secret kink is that I love to be submissive."

Harry lost it, he started slapping his knee at your response. Ginny slammed her head on the couch beside her, you felt blood rush to your cheeks and slammed your face in your palms. You couldn't bring yourself to look at the twins, but you knew they were shocked, maybe they weren't even disappointed. They were actually aroused to say the least.

Ron came running down the stairs, you lifted your head up to look at him. He stood their wearing red trunks and yellow swimming goggles.

"Let's do this." Ron said as he slammed the top of his broom into the ground.

Ron then began to walk to the kitchen and out the back door. You and the rest followed behind. Ron stepped out on to the stone slab placed in front of the door, and mounted the broom.

Hermione was cackling over your shoulder, she whispered, "what a bloody idiot." With that Ron had already flew off over the hill near their house.

Harry followed along, "Is no one going to talk about Y/n-, yenno what nevermind." Harry muttered.

It wasn't snowing outside, however, it was rather windy which instantly gave you chills, making your chest noticeable. The twins stepped out with you, George now looking at your chest.

"Bloody hell, it's fucking cold out here," you heard Ron yelling while sitting with both of his legs dangling on the same side on his broom.

Ginny called out to him, "Hurry up and jump, we're freezing!"

Ron gave a snarl, "AND YOU DON'T THINK I AM?!" He roared. Ginny ignored to comment and shifted from one foot to the other.

Ron hesitated, but then slipped off of the broom, landing right on his ass in the snow. But even worse doing so, his broom fell atop his head with a big clunk from where you stood, which was right outside the back door.

***

"Hermione you bloody git. I hope you piss yourself while you sleep." Ron growled at Hermione, while Ron was wrapped in a knitted quilt with hot tea.

"You're so pathetic Ron, it's your turn anyways." Hermione shot back.

Ron was still clearly upset with the dare, but was happy he did it. He said it was to prove his macho. Whatever the fuck that means. You guys came back inside already, then again sitting around the coffee table and continuing the game.

Ron sat on the couch, still wrapped. "What about you Harry? Truth or Dare?" Ron swished his tea around and took a sip, waiting on Harry's answer.

Harry shrugged, "Let's go with Dare,"

Ron then set down his tea on the table and sat back licking his lips.

"Kiss Y/n," he dared.

You were taken aback. Did Ron Weasley just dare Harry Potter to kiss you? You were completely in shock that you didn't even notice Harry had slammed the glass down and was already leaning over the table to fulfill his dare. Without hesitation Harry wrapped his lips around yours.

The rest of the night was crazy, Ginny had taken too much dares and got so drunk she couldn't even sit up straight. On that note you guys decided to end the game and call it a night. With Harry now walking Ginny up the stairs, and your grabbing all the glasses and placing them on the kitchen counter.

Ginny struggled to walk up the stairs, with her babbling nonsense to Harry, "You're my puff, me- my- bus- pus- buff....puff."

You shook your head to yourself, silently laughing at Ginny being blacked out. After Harry finally took Ginny upstairs the twins then went up behind them, muttering to each other. Hermione on the other hand was already upstairs, as she was already tired before the game ended, leaving Ron downstairs with you.

Hermione was tipsy after her first dare, no one questioned why, as to it was pretty obvious that a sweet girl like Hermione was a light weight. Although, 'Mione was bloody funny when she was intoxicated.

You finished placing the glasses down on the counter and turned off the light, walking back to the den, you saw Ron slouched on the sofa.

"Damn, Y/n why didn't I notice how good you look in those tight pants?" Ron seductively said.

You blinked hard several times, you were super tipsy yourself, and no doubt was Ron. His drunken face was lazily leaning against the back of the couch, his legs spread and his arms laid out the head of the couch.

You stood in front of him, you thought he was joking around, and with this you were too juiced to care so you decided to tease him.

"What was that Ronald?" You asked, you stood in between his legs, your back to him, and gave him a short little lap dance.

You curved your back down onto his lap, and circled your hips against his crotch. After that you turned around, to see Ron already hard, his tent showed through his sweat pants.

Ron's eyes shifted between your e/c eyes and your hips. He then patted his knee, asking for more, so you decided to. Then kneeling each of your knees on either side of his thighs. Just when your heat touched his, he let out a groan, his head tilted back, letting out hot breaths.

You couldn't careless, you felt something in the moment. You were making out now, continuously grind on him, mostly for your pleasure. Ron bit his lip as he snaked his arms around your waist and pulled you in closer, your chest now touching his.

You combed your fingers through his red hair, when Ron suddenly started kissing your neck, you moaned silently. He continued to find your sweet spot, he first trailed his lips at under your ear, to your jaw, then reaching your collarbone. With that you started squeezing your grasp of his hair.

Ron growled at the sudden movement, he left passionate kisses along your jawline, kissed your shoulders. He slowly started to kiss over your shirt. You felt a peak of euphoria, this heat between you and Ron was addicting.

Ron was your best friends brother, a boy who you never thought you would do this with.

Interrupted from you thoughts, your head shot up, leaving a soft moan, "Oohh...fuck-"

Ron had found your already hard nipple, poking through your shirt, he then licked your nipple, flicking his tongue teasing you.

Ron let out a whimper and starting sucking your nipple through your shirt. His hands slithered up first your thighs, the hips, waist, then under your top. His fingers gracefully traced your rib cage, his hands now cupping your breasts.

Ron couldn't take it anymore, he wanted to see his hands touching your body, he's eyes now darkened. You crossed your arms in front of you and took off your top. Tossing it on the floor, you looked at Ron, which his eyes now staring at your breasts. Your breasts were practically on display in front of him, as if it was a gift.

Ron bit his lip to hide his sudden excitement as his large hands started to squeeze your breasts at first, then softening to a massage. You felt Ron's cock now harder then before, your heat getting wetter with every second. You loved the way he admired your body, seeing his eyes filled with Marvel. You wanted him to feel good from your excitement.

You wanted to make him feel the way he makes you feel. Ron's lips attacked your right nipple, his tongue swirling around the tip. Your underwear now soaked. His lips left your nipple and he started to plant kisses and hickeys around your breast, already marking up your right, he trailed soft kisses before nibbling on your left. Ron's mouth was incredible. He knew exactly how hard to squeeze and bite in all the right places.

Ron's mouth brought you so much pleasure, "Ronald, your mouth makes me feel so good~" you gasp, your hand now grabbing a bunch of his hair, making him groan at the sensation.

"You don't even know what this mouth can do Y/n" Ron challenged.

Ron then picked you up as he stood up himself, his hands clasped around your thighs, holding you against him. He lead you up the stairs, you held yourself tightly around his chest, knowing your breasts would be exposed to the world if anyone was out of their rooms.

You opened Ron's door for him, him walking in he kicked his leg to close the door and slammed you on the bed, him still in between your legs. His hips rushed against yours, his length teasing your flaps.

"Oh merlin, Y/n can I ask you something," Ron asked as he lifted his head from your chest.

"What is it Ron?", Ron bit the inside of his cheek and looked straight into your eyes.

"Can I fuck you?" His words sent a quiver through your torso, oh how you wished he would fuck you right now too.


	4. Chapter Three

⚠️Contains Smut⚠️

"Can I fuck you?" Ron pleaded, his eyes darkening every passing second, his eyes examining your facial features.

You didn't hesitate, "Yes Ronald, I was starting to think you were going to tease me there for the rest of the night."

Ron stood up from the bed he displayed you on, he stretched his arms behind his back and took of his t-shirt, revealing a soft trace of abs, his freckled body glistened in the moonlight that shown through the window.

You felt your core tighten at the sight of Ron, oh how much you wanted to pull him in and fuck him non stop. You drunkenly propped yourself onto your elbows, biting your lip and admiring Ron. You have never seent this part of him, his image was such a blur.

"But before I do," Ron said as he ran his large hand through his hair, "I want you to beg for it,"

Ron stepped back over to you, his hand groped your breast, his soft fingers pressing into your skin. Ron's hand then glided from your chest up to your neck, the pads of his fingers never missing a spot.

You whimpered, almost giving in- he suddenly wrapped his hand around gripping your throat with one hand, as his other slowly started to tease you through your shorts, his thumb constantly flicking your clit.

"Ron please, don't do this, just fuck me.." You gasp desperately.

That was the breaking point for Ron, "Good girl," he growled, your voice had brought so much excitement to him.

Ron had always admired your voice, thus making this the best thing he has heard come out of your beautiful mouth. Now seeing him taking off his sweat pants, but before they hit the floor you were taking aback from the girth, not the length. It angled upwards, slapping your inner thigh in the process.

Ron then quickly reached under your hips and swiftly pulled off your pants, leaving both of you naked. He took a minute to take in your stature, you saw his cock twitch, which made your stomach jump. You gasped at how huge it was compared to your peach, how would you be able to take Ron.

Ron then planted his hands on your knees, his tip now at your entrance. He jerked his hips back and forth, rubbing his tip in your lips, earning a gushing sound that made him smile.

"That's how wet I made you? You're so fucking sexy Y/n, I don't think i'll be able to hold back." Ron bit his lip, without warning, he slipped his head in.

The pain was bearable but it was enough to make you whine aloud. "Ron, holy fuck..."

Your walls hugged his tip, he wasn't even all the way in and it made you hiss.

Ron couldn't help it, he pushed his whole length in slowly- stopping to see your face was scrunched up in pain. He probably felt your walls have a heartbeat in them because now he was smirking. The pain has subsided when he began to slowly slide in and out of you all the way, teasing your sensitive spot.

Ron then put his thumb back on your clit, getting a reaction out of you, you tilted your head back and gasped at the sudden pleasure.

"You're so cute when you're getting touched somewhere where nobody should see." Ron whispered, absorbing your beauty.

You felt so good, as he kept hitting it just right, but it only got better when he lifted both of your legs off the bed, hooking them with his arms. This now gave him the power to shove you into him.

You felt your cervix now getting grazed, your body was filled with euphoria, you kept trying to hold back moans. You were amazed by Ron's experience with sexual activity, it's like he knew how to move his hips.

In this new position, he started to aggressively thrust in and out, he chuckled in between moans at the sight of you gripping his bedsheets. You tried so hard to not make a lot of noise, but that was completely out of the question when Ron leaved over you, your chests touching.

"Moan for me kitten, I want to hear how good I make you feel," Ron ordered, then began to nibble on your right ear lobe, that's it, with that you let even moan that came in your throat out, he worshipped your moans as if it was a song, a prayer.

You suddenly felt Ron's thrusts become more rough, "Keep sounding like that Y/n I might just cum in you." Ron managed to get out in breathy moans. You tightened your walls, causing him to grunt.

The sound of Ron and your skin clapping, making contact for the matter made your blood rush, causing your mind to become foggy.

Ron then started to hit your g-spot, more roughly, now reaching your high you called out, "Ronnie, I-I'm gonna," But before you can get the last word out he came with you, hitting your g-spot hardest for the last time.

Ron shook in between your legs, you felt a warm liquid spew into you. Ron then pulled out, letting yours and his cum flow out. Ron then smiled at his trophy, he was surprised and proud of claiming your pussy for the first time.

Ron sighed in satisfactory. You let out one huge breath, you and Ron have now came, "Bloody Y/n, your moans are like an angels voice, if I ever heard one of you will." Ron was back to his normal self.

You giggled at the compliment, holding his head on your chest while you guys were still in the finished position. You rubbed your palms on his bareback, grazing every flexed muscle. Ron lifted off of you and put back on his clothes, you lazily did the same thing.

But then you noticed you left it downstairs, Ron noticed as well, so he tossed you a muggle band shirt of his own for you to wear. Getting dressed you and Ron stood in the dark room silently. Ron stared at you from across the room, you doing the same. Few minutes have passed and you bursted out laughing. This was you and Ron drunk together.

Too bad you won't remember this moment tomorrow.

***

You were wakened up by the sound of the twins bullying Ron about something, but before you could even think of what, your head started to pound. As if someone was constantly knocking at your temples. Or squeezing your bare brain. You hoped off your bed to still see Hermione in her own, but Ginny's empty.

You took a step and shooting aching pain shot through your core, your knees weakened. But you were strong enough to walk yourself downstairs, your eyes still adjusting to lights and head still pounding of the sudden noise. When you entered the den, all the boys were sitting on the 3 couches, all 4 of the boys turned their heads to look at you.

"Fred, I believe you owe me 2 sickles." George said smugly, holding his hand out for his prize. You scratched your back and glared at George half asleep.

"Why does he owe you money?" You quizzed, only for all the boys to laugh except Ron.

Ron complained, "They said they heard up shagging last night, but I don't remember, Y/n tell them."

You gave the twins a confused look, "Why would you say that? All I remember is cleaning up, then my head hitting my pillow." You replied to the accusation.

"Oh please fuck me won won," Fred moaned mockingly.

George give him a high-five with a pat on the back, they chuckled and looked back at you and Ron. You rolled your eyes to the mockery. Ron hated that nickname, ever since Lavender and him started snogging, that was her nickname for him

"I don't remember, besides it could've been Hermione, and..." You tried to focus on what you were going to say next, "We didn't that's all I'm going to say." You huffed, satisfied.

"Darling," Fred started, "That's was not the case."

George chimed in, "Yeah we heard you under our floor," Then while both twins were looking at you, there eyes grew with a mischievous glare.

George chucked, "Well Ron, you decided to give the young lady your shirt too."

"Yeah Ron, very romantic, since of course she left this," Fred said while waving around your white tank top in the air.

"Seems like as if we went upstairs you guys started to have fun, never again will we leave you alone little brother." George teased.

Ron's ears turned red, "Piss of Fred, I don't even remember a bloody thing, and neither does Y/n." Ron said defensively, shooting a hateful glare at the twins.

Harry was giggling at the feud, "Ron, it's fine even if you did shag L/n, we all do stupid stuff while drunk." Harry said while elbowing George in the process.

"Yeah mate, plus look at Y/n, she's a prize so I don't blame you." Fred said winking, that wasn't normal for Fred to do, he only does that when he's trying to make a point.

You didn't want to think about it too much, you almost thought he liked you. Just the thought of that made your cheeks go hot.

Ginny entered the den, holding a 2 cups one filled with alcohol about 1/5 full and the other filled with water.

She handed them both to you, "Here drink the whiskey first- then the water. It will help with the hangover." Ginny informed.

You sighed and held the whiskey glass to your mouth, "Bottoms up," Tilting your head back to took the burning liquid down your throat.

Quickly after doing so you then chugged the water up and handing them both back to Ginny. You shook your shoulders and let out a howl.

You looked back at the twins, they were both smirking at the fact you have used their catch phrase. Ginny then went to the kitchen but for her to call, "Breakfast guys come on!"

You noticed how hungry you were, so with a step you starting bolting to the kitchen, bumping Harry in the process while he raced you too.

All of the teens had now sat down except for Hermione, who was a light weight which meant that she was more prone to feel horribly sick the next day. You grabbed a sausage and started to eat it, the twins then stopped cutting theirs to stare at you.

You put a smug smile on your face so before you bit the sausage, you gently sucked at the tip. The twins reaction was priceless, George's mouth dropped, and Fred's eyes grew wide. Happy with their faces, you then bit the sausage and proceeded to eat your meal. You felt so empowered for a second, you loved the adrenaline that it caused.

***

You all have just finished breakfast, now you went up to Ginny's room to get a pair of clothes, something comfy for the day.

Starting by taking off the shirt you were wearing, looking at the design, "Get scared?" You said aloud to yourself, reading the print on the shirt.

You shrugged it tossed it on your bed and slipped on your favorite pair of black laced underwear. Then layering your outfit you pulled on a hunter green turtleneck made of cashmere. Then a pair of khaki joggers. Your aunt had given to you because she said it was the style now adays.

Tucking in your shirt, Hermione lazily mumbled. "What time is it," she turned her head to look out the window, that sky colour grey.

"Good morning sleepy head, we just finished having breakfast. We left you a plate on the counter if you're hungry." You smiled, now walking over to Hermione's bed.

Hermione sat up, and you then lifted her up off the bed and downstairs. With the twins still on the couch discussing a new line of potions for their shop, they looked over to you and Hermione.

"G'morning 'mione, how was your sleep?" Harry asked.

"It could have been better, I never knew that so much fun would have a bad cost." Hermione replied, but then she shook, "and now you guys know my worst grade!" she yelped embarrassed.

Harry said, "Is no one going to talk about Y/n and Ron shagging?"

You all laughed in unison, ignoring Harry's remark. Hermione was always the type of person who gives off the nerd vibes. But when she wants to be bad she does it at her own cost. Ginny came in and gave Hermione the same treatment as she did you.

You walked over to the couch and sat down beside Harry, and leaned forward, "Who wants to verse me in Wizards chest?" You asked the lot.

Ginny's eyes lighten up, she walks up to the coffee table and sat on the other side. Crossing her legs and pulled the board out of under the table.

You never actually played wizards chess, but you have watch Ron and Harry play a few times and he seemed to win. But something about the thought of Ron's name made your core twitch, what could have actually happen last night that made you feel this way towards Ron?

Ginny then challenged, "I'm white pieces," then she began to set up the board.

"Harry could you please go make us some tea?" Ginny smirked at Harry, fluttering her eyes making

Harry stutter in response, "O-Of course, what kind?"

You gleamed and told Harry, "Please make chai!" Hermione furrow her brows and questioned, "Isn't that the kind that tastes like eggnog?"

You nodded, chai tea was like your comfort beverage. You loved to have it during games or while reading a book.

You slid off the couch and sat on the opposite side of Ginny, jokingly cracking your fingers you set up the black pieces.

"What will the consequence for the loser to be?" Ginny asked.

Ginny always loved to give punishments for games. She was very competitive, she didn't even care if she lost though, she felt proud to fulfill a bet by doing a dare.

You thought about it, then coming up with the answer, "The loser has to get overly drunk to the point of no return."

Just the thought of Ginny being drunk again like how she was last night was hilarious. All you could remember was her shouting as Ron for sitting beside her because apparently he ruined her aura.

Ginny scoffed at the lack of imagination, "Well I'm going to give the loser their will to help the twins test their new potions for the shop."

You let out a sharp breath, and lifted your arm over the chess board.

"Deal." You grinned, shaking her hand.


	5. Chapter Four

⚠️Contains Smut⚠️

Ginny was now sitting behind you on the couch gently shoving you, "Don't be a suck up, besides, it's not like you played wizards chess before." Ginny teased.

Ginny had just destroyed you in wizards chess, and she wasn't shy to let you know that she is better at the game.

You slammed your head against the coffee table, also slamming your hand underneath to add dramatic effect. You heard Hermione gasp and Harry giggling as he walked back into the den, holding your chai tea and Ginny's Sage tea.

Hermione came up beside you and Ginny, putting a soft hand on your shoulder, "Blimey Y/n, are you okay?" She asked.

Hermione planted her hands on your cheeks to examine your face for any injuries. You smiled lightly at her, causing Hermione to then scrunch your cheeks together making your face look chubby.

Hermione giggled at your sudden cuteness, she turned your head to the twins sitting on the couch to your left, "Isn't Y/n cute!"

Her voice squealed almost hurting your ears. You heard one of the twins mumble to the other, "Y/n would look much cuter in between our hands."

Hermione let go of your face, what did the twins just say? Fred and George were maybe a bit too outgoing- especially when it came to you. Harry handed you your chai tea in a mug that had your initial on it, Molly insisted that you to have your own mug at the burrow.

Sipping the hot tea you curled your lips into a snarl. It just didn't taste right without sweetener.

"Guys i'll be right back," you told the lot, now standing up from the carpet. Walking to the kitchen you settled your mug onto the counter and grabbed honey from the top cabinet.

Just after you poured the sweet liquid into your tea, large hands then wrapped around your waist. The scent oh so familiar. Cinnamon, the twins signature scent. You tilted your head back to gaze up at a face, his nose was crooked.

George, he leaned his head down onto yours to whisper, "Look at that darling, you do indeed look better in between my hands."

Fred came and perched his head onto your shoulder, "So what do you think Georgie? Did Y/n read the note?"

You completely forgot about the note, it was still laying on your night stand. They both smirked at you, noticing your cheeks began to turn Gryffindor.

"Sorry boys, I actually forgot about that. What's about anyways?" You asked, raising an eyebrow.

The twins looked at each other with a devilish smirk.

"Well love that's for you to find out." Fred said, tucking his hands into his pockets, leaning off of you.

George then let go and crossed his arms. "Indeed, plus- I believe it would work well with the fact you have to help us with the potions." You got confused.

What could they possibly have planned?

***

The day had gone by fast, all you guys did was hang about in the den, gossiping about the professors or quidditch. It's kind of saddening that you couldn't play quidditch in the winter so you had to stay inside. You were sitting on the couch arm while leaning onto Fred's shoulder listening to Hermione rant about the fact that it's not fair that she's a light weight and can't have as much fun as us.

"Pucker up love no need to fret." George squeaked at Hermione. She just looked at him catching her breath after the lecture she had just endured.

Hermione scoffed, "Yeah you're right, fuck it, Ginny bring the rest of the Whiskey,".

You and the Weasley's all made eye contact, as if asking telepathically, did you all just hear the same thing? Hermione swearing? Hermione then clapped her hands together repeatedly to get Ginny's attention, making Ginny blink several times at her in disbelief.

"Come on Ginny why not get wasted again tonight?"

Fred turned his head to look at you while your arms were now placed on his shoulders and your chin placed on your left inner elbow, his beautiful wooden eyes looked confusingly into your beautiful e/c ones. Why haven't you noticed that the twins had such handsome features, surely they should've had girlfriends, but still chose to hang out with you.

Harry's voice broke you from your trance, "You heard Hermione, let's get wasted." His voice quivered in excitement.

You however, didn't want to do such a thing so you chimed in, "I think I'll head upstairs," you lifted off of Fred, his face fell in disappointment.

You really weren't in the mood to drink, although the thought of you getting the Weasley's drunk was exciting, you wanted to discover what the Weasley twins have written to you the day you arrived. Now leaving the den, you walked up the burrows creaky staircase up to the room you were sharing with Ginny.

Your eyes have laid upon the letter you received, while not breaking eye contact- you walked over towards your nightstand- dodging Ginny and Hermione's bed in the process. You picked up the letter to tear it open, then unfolding it. You then sat down on the floor and brought a lantern beside you to see and you began to read the letter.

You cringed at the sentence, you gotten this two days ago and they were probably expecting you to go then, you shook off the feeling and continued.

You sighed, not only did you forget to read this but they need you for an experiment. But maybe it could just be a trick, or could they be trying to get you to pull a prank. All these thoughts have raced through your head when you heard foot steps racing up the staircase, now reaching the top floor. The twins.

***

"Now darling don't be shy," George nudged the vial towards your tongue, while Fred gently tilted your chin upwards.

You were now standing in the twins bedroom, they are going through with the idea of the testing but they have been wanting you to test out their latest potions that are meant to arouse one person towards the first people they see. You not only have disagreed to this but you also tried to get away.

The twins had you pinned against their desk, you were sitting upon the top while Fred had his arm wrapped around the small of your back. George his hand placed on the back of your neck pulling your head forward and up with the assistance of Fred. Even though you fancied the twins, or thought you did, you normally would've liked this but why they'd err doing it pissed you off.

You tried to restrain but your words weren't understandable as George has dropped 2 drops of serum onto your tongue. You kept replaying in your head the same question over and over, how the fuck did I get myself into this. The twins now moving their hands away from your head, you spazzed out at the sudden shock on your tongue and stomach.

Fred then observed you while he spoke to George, "How much drops did you put?"

George shrugged and responded, "I believe it was 2 but I could be wrong,"

Just the sound of their voices made your body ache, but soon that feeling turned into pleasure.

You leaned back into Fred's hand groaned which earned a shocked glance from him. Fred turn to his brother and both glanced at you. Your body felt like pure heat, everything so sensitive and tingly. You were so new to this feeling you had no idea what was going on.

"George, Fred what did you give me.." you asked struggling to contain your vocal pleasure.

"Well Y/n, we gave you something called the kitty heat." Fred said as he stepped away and took the vial from George's hand, then proceeded to place it into a box along with other potions.

You tried to be furious with the boys, "And what exactly does that do?"

George stepped away from you as if he was to wait for something, he went and sat on the nearby bed and furrowed his brows at you, "Well before we answer that, how do you feel?"

You didn't know if you should answer that or not, all you knew is that you felt the sudden urge to touch yourself. You tilted you head back, you have never felt this way in front of anyone, you thought for sure that the twins would suspect anything, but it's as if they planned it.

"You gave me something, and I don't think I'm supposed act like this." You said worriedly, as you felt your heat begin to drip.

Fred nodded, "Its making you feel excited am I correct? We put in a enchantment we created ourselves, it over excites the female body to want to demand for sexual pleasure."

You crossed your legs to ease the feeling, "That's why we sent a little secret letter to you, like we said, we needed a doll. Seeing as you are a female of age who is now a full grown lady, we thought you were fit." George finished while admiring your behaviour.

You blushed at the fact he had seen you as a full grown woman, "I'm only 16, guys, plus you aren't the type of men that should be fooling around with potions, what is this? 3rd year?"

You kept trying to sound mad but that only made the twins more eager to pester you. You were visibly struggling to contain yourself, George kept looking at your legs which was crossing themselves aggressively.

"You can't expect to be finished the experiment if you don't finish me off," You said, not fast enough to catch your tongue.

The twins looked at each other, Fred standing up beside his twin who was sitting on the bed. Fred gave George a squeeze on the shoulder to throw a hint. George nodded while he smirked at you.

You were confused at what they were nodding about, you couldn't just believe you had said that, but before you could even think further your question was answered. Fred had just picked you up and set you on the bed beside George. Fred then laid you back onto the mattress, the blanket was so smooth, it caressed your back.

George then stood up and walked around the foot of the bed and stood over your head.

"Well since you were sweet enough to help us..." His voice trailed, you felt Fred slowly massage his hands on your hips and up your waist under your shirt. "We thought it would be necessary if we did satisfy your needs darling."

You arched your back upwards, Fred's fingers surfed over your smooth skin, the one day you were wearing your favourite set of underwear, but who else would you have wanted to see them? George distracts you from the sensation by bending down over your face and pecks you on the lips, only for him to kiss you once more but deeply.

You gasped into his mouth which makes him create a whole make out session, this was overly hot to your experience, having two men touch you at once, it was like a dream. George's lips felt as if they were the softest pieces of skin, this only drew you in more. Fred's hands began to trail onto your unholy parts, his hands have now been cupping your breasts over your laced bra.

That excited Fred, which is why he then lifted your shirt, revealing your breasts to the twins, George pulled away and licked his lips at the sight of your body.

Fred spoke to George in a hushed tone, "Why aren't these a treasure, I wonder if Ron sucked on these yet," and with that, Fred hand pulled out your left breast and started to suck on your nipple, gliding his tongue around the edges.

George didn't waste any time doing so as his attacked your right, your body was filled with pure euphoria, you groaned at the sensation of two men's mouths pleasuring your parts.

"Guys, you really have to suck on my nipples that hard?" You managed to gasp.

Fred then kissed the hickeys that were shown by his brother and pulled back, "I see Ron has already tried to claim the jackpot, but too bad for Y/n, she's ours now."

"Huh?" You said, looking at your chest you saw a constellation of hickeys, you felt embarrassed.

Why haven't you see those before? Is it true what you and Ron had done? This was all too good to be true, you felt like you were on cloud nine, you were so sensitive that if you could touch yourself at that moment you would already have reached your high.

"I can always suck somewhere else love," Fred's voice tickled your skin as he left a trail of tiny kisses down your stomach, now feeling your pants getting pulled off.

Your hands then roamed on the sheets, is if looking for something to hold onto when suddenly George's crotch came into view, him bending over your head to give you pleasure gave you an idea.

George's face went into shock as you then started to kiss his lovely bulge that had been pointing outwards from inside his pants. You then grabbed his belt and undid his button and zipper, pulling out his length. His dick was at least 9 inches, and the girth was unimaginable, these Weasley boys are impressive.

You jerked off George's length, then feeling that Fred had already slipped off your underwear, your soaking heat now bare, Fred gripped the inside of your thighs.

"Y/n, has the vial made you that horny? George why don't we get on with it, I bet it's a pain having to wait so long for closure." Fred teased knowing his breath against your heat can bring you over the edge.

George nodded, his lips leaving your hard, swollen nipple, "She may be a bit too excited Freddie, she's already asking for it, isn't that right doll?" George asked you, tilting his head down to look at your hand gently stroking his cock.

You couldn't hold back, so you wrapped your lips around the tip of his dick, and swirled your tongue around it.

George moaned, "Fred, you should get on with what you were doing-,"

Before George could finish his sentence you have taken the whole length down into your throat, Fred didn't hesitate and then his mouth was now sucking at your heat. You moaned against George's cock, the vibrations giving George some harsh urges.

You have never thought of being in such a situation, having one of the most hot looking twins touching you in a sexual way. So far you have tasted one of them, but the other has also tasted you. Your best friend would be so pissed if she knew what was going on, but you couldn't help it, the potion they have given you only made things worse.

You gulped and licked your tongue on George's dick, then closing your throat earning a breathy moan from his soft lips. George's hips rocked back now he was thrusting into your throat. You smiled against him. But your victory had ended at the fact that Fred had now inserted his finger into your vagina. His lips had been tugging at your clit, just the way Ron had.

Fred curved his fingers upward in a repeating motion, how did this boy know where your g-spot was? Just him flicking his finger inside of you and his mouth sucking on your clit made you feel insane. George had now grabbed both of your nipples and started to twist them aggressively, while doing so he thrusted his cock into your throat.

Tears were now forming in your eyes, not from pain but from pleasure, as Fred hadn't stop but only gone faster.

"Wow Freddie, Y/n really knows how to use her mouth, give her a prize," George groaned.

Fred then replied, "Ron would be so mad, but isn't she just a goddess,"

Fred pulled away and started to take of his pants, and before you knew it, you felt a hot, hard cock rubbing against your entrance. You then heard Fred moan at the feeling of his cock in your slits, now he had pushed his head into you.

It was far to big for you to take in, you practically tightened around him, Fred hissed at the pain of it. You were so aroused to care if it hurt or not, you just wanted him to fuck you already, to cum in you.

George's pace started to go faster into your mouth, trying to catches breaths, that was suddenly not an option as Fred started to pound in and out of you, his trusts were to harsh you screamed against George's length. That was it for George, with one more rough thrust, his warm seed and flown into your throat, giving you no other option but to swallow.

George huffed for a second, now slipping out of your mouth he began to dress up, but it wasn't over yet.

Fred was slipping in and out of your wet entrance, the sound of your own heat made you moan, you felt so sexy displayed in front of Fred and George.

"Moan for me Y/n," Fred begged.

You could tell the twin was close, as his length had started pulsing, it felt so clear as to how tight you were you could feel every vein popping out. You nodded and started moaning for him, as if you were a little slut just for the twins. Fred was no close as he grabbed ahold of your legs and pressed them against your chest, he was now hitting the right spot, if he kept going you would come.

But before you got the chance you felt a familiar liquid flow into you. Fred had came but he didn't stop, he wanted you to finish. You tilted your head upwards to see George sitting on the bed beside the one you were on. Just seeing that someone was watching you get fucked out of your mind had made you come.

Your walls had wrapped around Fred for him to moaning aloud.


	6. Chapter Five

Sitting in the living room the next day, you kept thinking about what happened the night before. Should you be ashamed? Was it a bad idea to have a intimate actions with your best friends brothers? Interrupted by your thoughts, Ginny came galloping down the steps.

"Hey Y/n, how was your sleep?" Ginny asked politely while walking into the kitchen.

Silence reaked in the air as you didn't say anything. Ginny peaked her head around the corner, waiting for your response.

You looked up at Ginny and proceeded to answer, "It could have been better, where's 'Mione?"

Ginny just shrugged and went back into the kitchen, causing sounds of dishes clanking and spell casting.

You adjusted your shirts collar and pulled up your tights, standing up. Looking in the mirror hanging upon one of the couches against the wall, you had thoughts racing through your head.

_A/n: The bracelets are in each house colour, therefore you can imagine your house as your designated colour. The red is for the twins, but 2 as they are twins._

You couldn't bare to tell your best friend Ginny what has happened the previous night, so you decided it would be best to speak with Hermione. You and Hermione have told each other secrets a lot, so this wouldn't feel any different.

You began to walk up the stairs, throwing your H/c over your shoulder. Now arriving to Ginny's bedroom you opened the door, Hermione was still laying in bed, not sleeping but reading a book.

You shut the door behind you and you started to say, "Hey 'Mione I have some-."

Only to be cut off by Hermione, "I know what happened."

Hermione looked up at your placing her book on her lap, which was still wrapped in a blanket.

You blinked several times before replying, "You didn't even know what I was going to say."

Hermione got up from the bed, walking over stopping in front of you. She placed both hands on your shoulders.

Hermione sighed, "I over heard Fred and George talking about it last night, when you arrived back in bed at like 3 am. They went downstairs and I was going to go down to, but before I could even reach the last steps they were bragging about it to each other."

Your cheeks flushed. She knew that you had sex with not only one boy, but two. It seems as if you were standing their, face blank in front of Hermione forever. Because she began to laugh out loud.

"It's not funny, I don't think you see the big picture here." You hissed, shushing Hermione ask she fell back onto her bed behind her, holding her stomach.

She laughed, "I'm-..Not laughing at- that."

You scoffed, "Well at least let me tell you how it really happened. I'll feel much better about it, because I kinda feel like shit at the moment."

You sat down next to Hermione, continuing, "I mean-, arge I fucked my best friends brothers, BROTHERS PLURAL." You shouted.

That was it for Hermione, she began chuckling into her hands. You rolled your eyes, standing up you reached for the doorknob and turned your head over your shoulder.

"I won't talk to you instead." You said.

That got Hermione to stop laughing, she shook her head vigorously, "No no no, no it's okay, come back sit down. It's just you should've saw your face Y/n. You are bloody adorable."

You blushed at the comment, swaying your feet as you sat back down beside her once again.

You have always noticed that Hermione had gave you flirtatious comments, but one thing that made you feel confused was that she took everything seriously. But today wasn't the day for her you guess.

"Mione, why aren't you taking me seriously?" You asked, you looked at her straight in the eyes.

Hermione acknowledged, "It's just, I can't believe that you snogged two boys, better yet, men."

You shook your head, placing your thumb and index finger to massage your bridge of your nose.

You leaned forward looking up at the ceiling, "It's not that, I just don't want Ginny to find out what has happened, because-."

Interrupting, Ginny bursts in the door, "You don't want me knowing what?"

You looked at Ginny at the door way, you stood up not breaking eye contact, "Oh nothing Gin, I was just-." You said.

Hermione spoke up, "Y/n shagged your twin brothers."

Your eyes widened, slowly turning in Hermione's direction, looking down on the bed.

You hissed, "Why the fuck did you say that."

Ginny stood still, gasping at what Hermione said, "You did what? Y/n look at me."

Ginny walked up to you and Hermione, crossing her arms.

You knew deep down you fucked up, you felt embarrassed. You felt like you need to vomit, your palms were sweating, you head pounding. You gulped, still not having the strength to look at your best friend.

Hermione sat on the bed, still gazing up at you and Ginny, her eyes jumping from one to the other.

"Ginny, I'm so sorry- Y/n oh no." Hermione stuttered.

That just made you more nervous, you sighed and looked at Ginny, Ginny's face was as red as her hair. She was angry, she felt betrayed by you, but she didn't know that you had absolutely no control over what happened.

It is what is called 'The heat of the moment' .

"Ginny I'm so sorry, from the bottom of my heart it's not what it sounds like." You pleaded Ginny to understand, only for her to shrug off your apology.

"Yenno what, it's whatever L/n, I just want you out of my room by tonight." Ginny snarled.

Ginny left the room, slamming the door. You stared at the door in shock, not moving an inch. Did she just go back to last name basis with you? Did she just break up with you in best friend form?

Hermione whined, "I'm so sorry Y/n, I just thought-."

You whipped around, now furious, "You just costed me a 6 year friendship Hermione! I told you not to tell her for Merlins sake!" You roared.

Before hearing what Hermione had to say, you stomped towards the door, closing it behind you, you ran upstairs to the twins room. You were upset alright, but you needed to talk to Fred and George about this incident.

Without knocking you burst in, George was jotting notes down, while Fred was mixing a supplement in a graduated cylinder. You were overwhelmed with rage and sadness, causing your eyes to burn and water up.

Closing the door you fell back against it, breaking down while hitting the floor below you.

"Oh darling no, what happened?" George asked, him rushing across the room with Fred at his side.

The twins knelt down beside you, massaging your shoulders with their reassuring pants. You were shaking, crying into your knees.

"Ginny, kicked me out of her room because I-." You didn't have the guts to even say it to their faces.

Fred and George looked at each other, standing up they began to mumble things.

You wiped your tears, looking up at the beautiful red headed boys, they sounded as if they came to a conclusion.

Fred look down at you and spoke, "You might as well share our room with us."

You didn't know either to accept or decline the offer, it was tempting to say the least.

"Fine, it only depends on who I may share a bed with." You gave in.

George stood up, caressing his chin on what to do next, whilst Fred was now sitting beside you . Fred leaned against the wall with his arm wrapped upon your shoulders, looking up at his twin.

You lifted your head up and looked at both of them, what did you think they were going to say? It probably wouldn't matter, IF YOU WEREN'T A GIRL.

***

Later in the day, you had absolutely nothing to do with the twins. You felt as if you needed time to think about everything that had happened. Meanwhile, there was the click of the lock being unhinged.

You stood up from the couch, your eyes glued on the door, who could it be coming in at 8:00 at night? Suddenly, a wave of blonde hair peers through as a tall man you recognize right away was Bill.

"Darling just put down the cases, I'll take them up stairs later, and- Oh! Y/n!" Bill suddenly was surprised while he acknowledged your presence.

You smiled, and walked over to Bill and Fleur with your arms outstretched. Fleur was the first to give you a huge hug. Her hugs felt as if a little cat gave you a hug, small and delicate. But Bill's is something you would compare to a big teddy bear. His buff arms picked you up and sway you around before setting you down.

Fleur took your face into her gentle palms, her blue eyes memorizing, "Y/n, 'ow a've you been?" Her beautiful french accent made you feel so warm inside, a smile light up on your face.

"I'm doing so well, how have you guys been? I'm so happy your back safely." You replied, Fleur let go of your face and walked into the living room, with Bill following along.

Bill turned on his heel, and began to speak "Actually, we have some exciting news, but before we tell you-,"

Bill reaches into his pocket and takes out a crocheted bracelet, "I made this while working in Egypt, they had muggle artifacts, and one of them happened to have 3 gems. So I used the gems to make a bracelet. I collected the gems because I wanted to keep something for a memory, but since I have no use for it anymore, I made a bracelet for you."

You were shocked by how sincere he sounded. As if he was proud, he passed the bracelet to you. You automatically clasped it around your wrist.

"Well thank you so much Bill, why for me?" You asked politely.

"Because I know for a fact out of everyone here, you keep the twins under control." He replied.

You kindly accepted the gift before footsteps could be heard pattering down the staircase.

Your heart dropped, Ginny was seen standing at the bottom, her stare glared. You gulped back a lump in your throat.

Fleur broke the silence, "Gin my 'ear sister n law." She chanted, walked up to Ginny, making her break eye contact with you giving into Fleurs hug.

Bill probably noticed, as he automatically called down the rest of the Weasley's to welcome them back home. The twins came down, along with Ron behind them. Your cheeks burned with embarrassment at the thought of their proposal.

Bill exchanged hugs with his brothers, but you noticed that he sneakily gave two other bracelets to the twins, similar to your but theirs were red. To match their house maybe? Since yours was Y/h/c.

You saw Fred reach into his shirt and pulled out the chain you gave them for Christmas, as if bragging to his brother of the gift. Fred's eyes then trailed slowly up to yours, a smirk going on his face, while George did the same. But George's eyes were still on your body.

You slowly tucked your h/c hair behind your ear and continued to look at Fred. His beautiful red eyelashes fluttering, taunting you. After what seemed forever, Fred broke eye contact.

You blinked and looked at your bracelet, it was so gorgeous. The gem stone glistened in the light of the candles in the Den.

"Y/n, what have you been doing since the last time we saw you?" Bill asked breaking your train of thought.

Last time you saw Bill was last summer, but he certainly changed a lot since then. You looked up into Bills eyes.

"Actually, I tried out for Quidditch and I got in. I'm now a chaser." You replied.

Bill patted your back smiling, "That's brilliant!" He cheered, looking at the staircase, seeing Hermione and Harry come down as well.

Although you were still cross with Hermione, you didn't feel uncomfortable with her presence in the room. Harry looked at you with a apologetic smile, did Hermione tell him about what happened?

After Hermione, Harry, Fleur, and Bill exchanged hugs, the twins came to walk at your side, each on either. George wrapped his arm around your waist and pulled you in closer, only for Fred to come up and slapped George on the back of his neck.

George took the hint and let go of you, what had just happened was hilarious and embarrassed, but the others were occupied with a conversation.

"Why don't we all do some thing tonight? Since everyone is home, well beside Percy, Mum and Dad." Ron said, he always is up to do something.

You asked, "What did you have in mind?"

Harry chimed in, "Why don't we watch a movie? Muggles do that all the time."

You nodded, a movie sounded great, and you need to think about where you will sleep tonight.

Hermione squeaked, "Can we please watch Hunchback of Notre Dame!"

You all looked at Hermione, with an expression that made your cheeks burn.

"Why not, I heard it was very good. Plus what's so bad about animation?" You said.

The rest nodded in unison, what's so bad about watching a child movie?


	7. Chapter Six

⚠️Contains Smut⚠️

That evening after Fleur and Bill finished unpacking, you all gathered in the living room while Harry and Ron fought over what cord for the V.C.R go in which port.

"You bloody cricket, the white goes in the white hole!" Ron shouted at Harry.

Harry shook his head, "Well for this you have to put it in this other white one,"

Ron looked at where Harry's index finger was pointed behind the T.V. Ron bite his lower lip and growled at Harry, he huffed and walked back to the couches.

"Fine you do it then." Harry smirked and finished hooking up the box T.V.

You were intoxicating yourself with the smell of cinnamon and wood that was radiating off of the twins, which both of them were sitting either side of you.

The twins insisted on sitting with you, on a love seat. George winked at you when he said that aloud to Harry emphasizing the "Love". You blushed at the thought of either, wait no, if any of the Weasley boys have ever had the feeling of Love towards you.

You were interrupted by Harry, who announced, "Okay, It's all hooked up. Ginny move over."

Your whole demeanor changed, that sound of her name brought you pure guilt.

Fred seemed to notice as his arm was now resting on the back of the live seat, right behind your head, pulling you in as if to snuggle. George did the same, showing his twin that you belong to both of them.

Ginny caught a glimpse at her brothers all over you, and the guilt just got worse. Ginny shuffled in tighter with Harry, giving Ron more space on the couch. You thought for sure that you have to talk to Ginny as soon as the movie night was over.

Bill got up from his seat beside Fleur and pressed play, the movie previews began playing, and before you knew it, he got up once more to start.

Although that movie was entertaining to say the least, your feelings of hatred and anger arose from your stomach. Constantly hearing Ginny's orders and the heart breaking silence of her think about what Hermione just said.

This wasn't going to be an easy winter break after all.

***

The movie had ended and everyone started to get up gathering their cups and popcorn bowls and taking them into the kitchen. You were too busy thinking that you didn't bother and eat any of the snacks provided.

You looked up once, to see Fred arching his head forward and curved his back, mocking the hunchback one of the characters had, only for Hermione to slap his arm causing him to stop.

You smiled but looked back down, not feeling as if your even worthy of feeling joy after what you did to Ginny.

You sat still on the couch, your eyes unfocused when you heard Fred's voice chime, "C'mon love, no use sitting there, where will you sleep tonight."

His accent calmed your nerves, you sighed relaxed your shoulders.

You slowly moved your soft E/c eyes to gaze into the earthy ones before you.

"I think I might just sleep on the couch for tonight." You replied, pulling your knees to your chest, balancing yourself on the love seats cushions.

Fred's expression went rather sad then disappointed, but he respected your wishes. George came around the corner with his hands tucked in his trousers.

"If you need anything Y/n, anything at all, let us know." he spoke.

You nodded, and the twins began to walk back upstairs, with George giving a pitiful glance before walking out of view.

You let out a soft gasp, with everyone upstairs and heading the bed, you felt at ease, the tension between you and Ginny blanketed your air flow. You walked to the jacket closet near the front door, sliding out your trunk that you brought down after consulting with the twins on what to do.

You pulled out something rather fashionable but comfortable at the same time, green silk with a black laced trim night set to wear to bed. If anything happens you know the twins will be involved so you decided to making it more tempting.

All dressed in your pajamas, you walk back to the couch and stared down at it, the scratchy wool was not at all appetizing, so you had second thoughts. You combed your hair back with your fingers, coming to the conclusion that you might as well sleep with the twins.

You turned off all the lights that remained on on the main floor, then proceeded to walk up the squeaking steps, finally arriving the the Twins room. Without knocking you stepped in. The twins both laid asleep in their beds.

George stirred in his bed and turned around, facing where you have just walked in, you couldn't see if his eyes were open from the shadow created by the moonlight shining in but that was soon answered.

He croaked a whisper. "Hey love, come here, it's quite cold."

George lifted his blanket covers and invited you into his embrace. Obeying you shifted quietly and slithered into his arms, he dropped the covers over your body and cuddled you close. His white t-shit smelt of an intoxicating aroma of marshmallows and fire wood.

George wrapped his lanky arms over your shoulder, as you laid on your right side facing him. Your eye height equal with his chest, now pressing your self against his chest, you wrap your waist around his hips, and planted your head in the crook of his neck. This action earns a groan from George.

George let out a breath, your ear being right by his mouth, hearing every vocal escaping with that breath.

"Did I do something?" You asked innocently. Your words tickled against his soft skin.

"I won't control myself Y/n. Please be careful where your heat is placed.." George ached out.

You shifted your hips, feeling that his member was now getting warm, growing every second. You bit your lip at the sensation of the direction his dick was growing into, as it slowly glided up your slit.

Your judgment was clouded, you didn't think of how this would effect Ginny, as she already found out what had happened the previous night. You thought of this as getting closure. You felt like you needed affection, you longed for something so intimate.

"I'm sorry," You lied, licking his neck, you gave it a slow suck and finished the spot with a nibble.

You looked at see George's expression, his brows furrowed with excitement, his lip attacked by his teeth to stop any sound from escaping.

His hand lead a trail up your thigh, his fingers massaging your skin, up your night shirt, his hand gracefully traced hearts on your waist, as if he was carving his name. He planted his hand on the small of your back, and pulled you in closer.

George's length was now fully hard, his member pulsing, begging for your heat as if it had its own mind. Growing wet, you explored his body with your hands, taking control. You began at his waist, pushing up against his skin, going up his back and caressing his shoulder blades, tensed with his newly growing muscles. With your right hand you teasily touched your heat, before reaching and trailing your thumb on the head of his member, George let out a gasp at the sudden pleasure.

You smirked against his neck, now leaving a trail of hickeys up his neck, along his jaw line, not once stopping your circles with your thumb. Now, you were so excited, but in a passionate way. George turned his face slowly to yours, his lips couldn't wait to touch your lips.

A moment of silence and your heartbeats were now present. The shine in your eyes from the moon made your E/c eyes glistening like pearls. His red eyelashes fluttered close over his auburn eyes. He's so handsome, beautiful if you will. Both of your eyes couldn't decided which eye to stare at, but instead, you slammed your lips against his, tasting the sweet taste of caramel popcorn upon his lips.

Wanting more you tugged on his lips, wrestling for the upper hand. His lips fought back, your kisses getting sloppier, he snuck in his tongue, getting tangled with yours, tasting every wet flesh in your mouth. Your taste was addicting the George, as he couldn't get enough.

George pulled back, his eyes filled with disillusionment, but he spoke up, "We shouldn't do it here. Can we go to the guest room?"

You nodded not wanting the break up the contact of both of your skins sticking.

You hopped off the bed, your feet leaving the ground quietly, walking to the spare room that was placed beside the twins next the the washroom. You arrived to a room with a queen sized bed tucked in between the slanted ceiling with a small window beside it.

You looked at the cozy bedroom, how did you not know about this room, before you could ask the question to George, you turned hearing the door click closed and he turned to face you

Not wasting another second he leaned down to your height and smashing his mouth against your once again, his hands getting tangled in your hair, holding your head close.

His lips felt yours as his mouth fluttered the words, "Silencio."

Letting his wand drop, he held you close while you walked back slowly, his lips hooked onto yours, like fitting puzzle pieces. Georges lips curved perfectly with yours, his lips tugged at your bottom one gently as he laid you down slowly, him being in-between your legs. George balanced himself his arms either side of your shoulders, holding himself up.

He groaned, "You have no idea how long I wanted to get you alone."

George leaned down and begun to kiss soft kisses down your jaw, to your neck. George tucked his legs under yours, his crotch connected with your heat.

"Can...I undress you, myself?" George asked fondly, his hands tugging at the hem of your nightshirt.

You nodded, sitting up, he gave one last peck on the tip of your nose, and started to pull the shirt over your head, he moaned at your body.

"I forgot how beautiful you look where nobody can see." George's lips began to suck at your breasts, your nipples growing hard from the cold of the old room.

You reached under his shirt and pulled his over his head and let it fall. Tracing over his scars from being a misfit in his childhood. His freckles dotted beautifully over his shoulders and chest. You closed your eyes slowly and leaned forward, kissing each one of his freckles as a blessing, a blessing to be so close to a beautiful man with George Weasley.

His hands steadied you, gripping your waist.

"I love your body Y/n, I wish I told you sooner that I adored you." George muttered, being in the moment.

You pulled back and looked up at the red head. You wanted him so badly.

You murmured, "Make love to me George Weasley, show me how much you like me."

George didn't hesitate, as he pushed you back on the bed, kissing you harshly, your salvia becoming one of a kind. His lips were wet with your own, your spit covered his like lipstick.

He pulled off your shorts, revealing your heat, already soaked. George stood up and pulled down his plaid pyjama bottoms along with his boxers. His length you tasted before hung there, fully hard.

You gripped the sheets just by looking at him. Your heat starting its own heart beat. George then positioned himself before you, his tip brushing your entrance. He leaned forward and placed his forehead against yours.

"Let me know if I'm hurting you, okay love?" George whispered, before bucking his hips forward slowly, into your vagina.

You moaned softly against George's face, "I forgot you're so big."

George smirked and began to sway his hips back and forth.

By now you both were a moaning mess, both of your sweat mixed with each others, mixing your liquids together.

"You're too perfect Y/n." George whined in between thrusts.

You were so close, even hearing those words could have pushed you to the edge, "I'm close George, please....Don't stop."

George's heart fluttered at the pleasing sound of you moaning his name.

He leaned his head to connect with your lips once more, wanting to taste it before he reached his high.

"I'm going to cum Y/n," George panted.

You nodded and replied, "Please George, let's do it together... please."

George was satisfied at your plea, and crashed his lips into yourself as he did with his hips. The seed of the redhead flowed into your uterus. You both reached your highs, moaning over each others kisses.

"Y/n, I wish you were mine."


	8. Chapter Seven

You were awaken by the sudden floor creaks echoing in the halls of the weak flooring which created the burrow. You groaned and rubbed your eyes, only for them the be widened at the feeling of your legs intertwined not with just sheets, but with George's legs.

George laid beside you, his snores calming your nerve at the sudden shock of your memories overflowing your conscious. You and George had a very passionate night despite the wishes that your ex-best friend had wished upon you.

"Georgie! Georgie?!" You hissed, shaking the red head awake from the movement of your hand grabbing ahold of his bicep and shaking him awake.

His eyes fluttered open, a smirk appeared on his face,

"Morning.."

George stretched his arms out, as if reaching for the ceiling. "What time is it?" He yawned.

"Uhhh, it's a quarter past 11 am. We need to get dressed." You answered, crawling off the mattress you began to dress yourself back up in your night clothes from the previous. "Hurry up! They will get suspicious."

George sat up and his eyes examined your actions, his eyes fluttering with the blessing scene.

"Get up you idiot! Help me put on the necklace!"

George snapped out of his hypnotized state and got up from the bed, his lanky body cracking while doing so.

"Ok ok Love, let me help you." George said and he grabbed the necklace he gave you 2 nights ago.

You grabbed your hair and held it up, exposing your neck for George to wrap the necklace around your shoulders elegantly, he then clasped it and turned you around to see you wearing it for the first time.

"You are beautiful Miss L/n." He whispered softly in marvel, looking at your soft collar bones, his thoughts coursed with the ideas of kissing your neck right there and then, but none the less, you had to hurry.

You blushed at the comment the red head given you. "Thank you George." You bent over and picked up his shirt, and started to pull it over his head for him.

He finished with slipping on the rest of his shirt, "I hope Freddie doesn't get hard feelings, but I would love to think that we could do this again sometime darling."

The red heads deep accent made your cheeks burn, just the thought of having such an affectionate night was so arousing, but yet again, it was too good to be true.

"So you're saying, you enjoyed it?" You questioned, while combing your hair back with your fingers. George slumped down to your height and gave a reassuring peak on the tip of your nose.

"Yes Y/n, too bad I am not the only one who got a taste of you. But either way, it was best sex I have had. Perhaps, the only." George snapped the blanket in the air, letting it fall over the freshly laid out sheet.

You raised a brow, crossing your arms you walked up beside him, "Are you telling me that you haven't had sex before?"

George gave off a playful scoff, "Don't act so surprised. Fred's the attractive one."

He began to walk to the door, but you tugged at his t-shirt and managed to turn him around, his chest smacked into yours. Pulling at his shirt collar you practically bowed him to get your eyesore alined.

"You have no Idea how much I find you attractive George Weasley, and you guys are identical twins after all." You whispered in his face, your eyes only on his lips. Just being this close with George was intimidating.

You let go of his collar and opened the door, oh so gently as to not alarm the rest of the household that you were upstairs. George followed suit right behind you, closing the door.

"Wait Y/n, weren't you supposed to be on the sofa? Maybe you should change and sneak out of our window and go outside, yenno, like you were out for a early morning walk?" George exclaimed.

You paused, coming to think of it, his plan was genius, "Thanks Georgie, but I don't have an clothes to wear, they're downstairs in my trunk."

George then rubbed his chin in a thinning manner, he then let out a sigh, "I can lend you some of my clothes, that ones I grew out of from 5th year."

You nodded and quickly shoved him into the twins bedroom, "I'm not risking us talking out there in the time being, give me a set of clothes please, and making it snappy!"

You snapped your fingers, gesturing him to give you a set.

"I don't got much but this Bowie T-shirt, some sort of blazer, and these jeans, could you fit these?" George asked.

"Bowie? What? Never mind give me those! Wait shoes! Move!" You hollered at George, you then pushed passed by him, you snatched up shoes from behind the closet and raced back into the guest room.

"Wait you don't know who Bowie is? David Bowie? You uncultured witch." George hissed you from behind.

Dressing up you kicked your old clothes under the bed sheets and opened the window of the guest room, zipping up the jacket, you grabbed your wand and safely levitated yourself to the bottom.

Casting a spell to close the window, you safely shut it without making any noise, George peaked out of his window, making sure you made it out alright.

"How is it down there love?" George shouted down to you.

You shook your head, "Shut up Weasley, get back inside."

George then blew a kiss and shut his window.

It was quite chilly that day, but thankful you grabbed a jacket from George, squinting, you managed to walk around a bit before looking like your cheeks were red from a long mornings walk.

Thinking it was best to head back, you walk back to the burrow. Sniffling, you grabbed the burrows doorknob and pushed the door open. The smell of eggnog and fresh waffles filled your nostrils.

"Blimey, what a great smell." You announced.

Ron, Harry and Hermione we seated at the table, while Fred and Ginny were at the stove cooking up brunch for the household.

"Where have you been Y/n/n? We were worried." Ron asked you.

You took at the jacket and hung it onto the hat stand beside the back door, kicked off George's old shoes.

"I was out for a walk, I need the fresh air. Why did you need something?" You replied.

Ron shook his head and motioned his eyes to Ginny. "You have got to do something about this."

You sat down beside Hermione in front and Ron.

"You know I tried, but I don't know. What do you suggest?" You told Ron, he should know by now that Ginny was stubborn, after all, he is her brother.

Ron leaned in closer to your face, "I think you should try play a match of quidditch, it may be the winter, but I know no matter what, she will love to play."

You narrowed your eyes to Ron, he was into something, but how can a game of Quidditch resolve anything? "How would that help? She is a great chaser, and I am a beater, what good would that do?"

Harry joined the conversation, leaning into Ron, "Peep this, what if you play as chaser as well but lose to her, I know for a fact that she will take pride, and this will make her feel better."

"Yes, then after when she's in a good mood, you can talk to her then." Hermione chimed.

You nodded, You saw this as a opportunity to get back the friendship you lost with Ginny, but after last nights events. You knew you wouldn't be able to clear your mind of negative emotions.

"Okay, if I do do this, what would you think she would accept? I mean I didn't sleep with her brothers." You said to the trio, rubbing the back of your neck.

Fred cleared his throat to get everyone's attention, "Well, what would each of you want on your waffles?"

You looked up to Fred standing behind you, his big hands clasped around your shoulders. The heat of his palms made your heat ache, twitch even. Something about Fred screamed for you.

"I would like blueberries and some butter, no syrup though." Hermione told Fred.

You scrunched your face, "What the fuck, who the hell has blueberries on waffles and another thing, no syrup?! That just defeats the whole purpose of a breakfast meal!"

Ron leaned onto the table, elbows holding up his shoulders, his blue eyes looked into yours, "Since when did you get so defensive about waffles Y/n?"

You leaned back, not knowing you moved forward towards Hermione. 'Mione shuffled in her seat, "I'm sorry, that's just what my parents would always have it, they said syrup gives you cavities."

"Sorry 'Mione, I forgot your parents were dentists. On the other hand, it's not my place to speak up on waffles." You chuckled nervously giving Hermione a worried smile.

You blurted to them, for no reason? You need to clear up your mind. The problem with Ginny and your relationships with Fred and George. This is going to be tough.

Harry coughed up, "Well then, I'll just have butter and syrup on mine and I know Ron likes cut up bananas on his."

Ron nodded and smiled at Harry, then went to look at Fred, who was staring down at you waiting for your reply.

"Oh, I'll just have some cut up strawberries and syrup. Thanks Freddie." You smirked up at him.

He smiled back at you, making your cheeks glow, "Okay then L/n, coming right up."

Fred let go of your shoulders and started to prepare the plates for the rest of you, he knew that George would have wanted cut up bananas as well on his, so now he was chopping up each fruit when the stairs creaked.

"Goodmorning Georgie, how was your sleep?" You asked, smirking into your cup of eggnog.

George pranced to the table and sat at the left of you at the end of the table. "Wonderful darling, how were the rest of you?"

Harry then started to protest, "Don't you get my started on Ron's snores, like oh my Merlin I swear at some point he will swallow his own uvula."

You spat out your drink, causing it to escape not only from your mouth but also your nose. "Gahh, HARRY!" You yelped in between coughs and gags.

Hermione started to giggle while rubbing your back, as Ron grabbed a tea cloth and wiped up the spilt drink. You felt embarrassed, even more that your eyes started to water from the sting at the back of your nose.

"What did you guys to now?" Fred scolded to the trio. Fred then placed a plate in front of you with your portion and one in front of George.

"Nothing! She just laughed because of what I said." Harry defended himself. "Yeah it's her fault Freddie." Ron began, only to earn a slight kick under the table from Hermione.

"These barbaric boys said ridiculous stuff that made Y/n here laugh while she was drinking." Hermione told Fred.

Fred came back with Hermione and his own plate and sat down at the end of the table. "Well you two better shut up now, it's time to eat."

Ginny came to the table carrying Harry and Ron's plates, and back again with her own and sat down beside Harry.

You felt that this is the moment to speak to Ginny. To finally save your friendship. "So Gin, how about a game of quidditch after brunch?" The words almost caught in your throat, the worry of rejection blocking your air flow.

Ginny sat there, not moving her fork or butter knife. "Fine, only if you stop hiding things from me."

The whole tables eyes grew wide, Ginny's boldness was intense. Considering that it was early in the morning, you couldn't blame her because she was probably still tired.

"Deal." You reached across the table to shake on it.

Ginny stood up and took your hand firmly. Her blue eyes connected with your e/c ones.

"Deal."

"Let the games begin!" Ron shouted raising his arms.

Harry tugged at Ron's sweater. "Shut up and sit down!"


	9. Chapter Eight

Before you could've even focused on the quaffle being thrown at you by Harry, Ginny was on your ass the whole game. The score currently stands at 70 to 50, you- being the losing team. Ginny was so determined to beat you, as she was still upset over the past few days.

But feeling comforted by the words of Hermione, she told you that Ginny would take out her anger on you and maybe, just maybe, she will forgive you.

"Y/n! If you don't catch it.." Harry hollered, distracting you from your thoughts.

You tilted upwards with the broomstick finally getting concentrated on the Quaffle, but before you even got in Ginny swoops past you, her quidditch cape smacking you in the process.

Thankfully you had your Quidditch uniform on you, so now you can really feel in the game but you had to layer out several sweaters over your uniform due to the snowfall.

"Merlin you suck L/n, you really gonna let Gin beat you?" Ronald taunted you.

You sucked on your middle finger and flagged it up at Ron, "Suck it, Ronald."

Then balancing yourself back on your broom you heard both of the twins cheering.

"That's our girl mate," Fred told George who was for some reason flying beside him when he was a beater and Fred insisted on being a keeper.

Harry zoomed past you after seeing a yellow sharp object brush against your scalp, Harry seemed to almost get it but failed when Ron blocked his chance. Seeing as Ron and Harry were playing against each other.

You, Harry, Hermione, and George were on a team, you being Chaser, Hermione being keeper, Harry obviously being seeker, and George being beater. The other team is Ron being Beater, Ginny is the chaser, Bill seeker, and Fred being the keeper. Bill wanted to join in as Fleur was still asleep in the middle of the day.

The only people who were in Quidditch were wearing their uniforms, as in you, Harry, Ron, Ginny, Fred, and George but not Bill and Hermione.

Ginny had now gotten a goal on your team, and when she went back behind you to try and get the ball being thrown back, she sent a glare at you. Little does she know that you yourself are aggressive as a beater, even though you are playing the position as Chaser, you decided to show her how bad you can really be.

"Hermione, give the Quaffle," You told Hermione.

She obeyed and tossed the ball up and you flew just under it, catching it in the process. With the ball in hand, you leaned close to your broom and held it under your shoulder. Bill tried to distract you but failed to do so, as the Snitch was just in front of him and it distracted him instead.

You looked forward to remaining focused, seeing that Ginny was coming straight for you. You looked behind her to see Fred was sitting upon his broom waiting for you to strike in one of the hoops. These hoops weren't the best as they were homemade by the children themselves. But on the other hand, you knew that you wouldn't go down without a fight with Ginny.

Ginny was not at least 3 meters before you when you swung upside on the broom, missing Gin by a nick as you twirled back up and threw the Quaffle right over Fred's head into the hoop.

With that, you sighed in victory at getting a goal and turned around on your broom to see Ginny's reaction. But she was smiling. Why would she be smiling? Until you saw that Bill was behind her holding the Snitch.

"Game Over!" Ron shouted, ending the game.

You chuckled and shook your head before calling out to Ginny, "Good game."

She smiled and nodded back "Good game."

✶ ✶ ✶

"You can't deny it L/n, we kicked your ass." Ron chuckled, boasting to you.

You smiled at your comeback, "Says the one who didn't even get a goal himself, Ginny was the only one holding up the team."

You peeled off your Quidditch gloves and put them into your sports bag, then taking off your shin guards.

Ron brushed off the comment, "Well Ginny's my blood sister so therefore my blood kicked your ass."

"That's where you are wrong again. See, George was on my team, and who is he you may ask? OH! Your blood."

Ginny burst out laughing while she too was taking off her uniform. You all were near the back door, undressing from your quidditch uniforms while Fleur had awakened from the sounds of your laughter so now she was in the kitchen making Hot cocoa.

You finally finished taking off your outfit leaving you in your thin clothing.

"Okay guys, I am heading upstairs to have a shower." You told the lot.

Ginny stopped you before you reached over into your trunk, signaling she wanted to talk to you.

"Hey, uh, Y/n, can we talk, in my room I mean," Ginny asked just over a whisper.

You were startled, was she going to give you more shit over the past events? But this was your moment to finally talk to her and set shit straight about you and her brothers.

You noticed that everyone in the room was looking at the both of you as if expecting you to argue. You shoved it off and gave a soft smile to Ginny as if letting her know you meant no harm.

"Of course, let's go."

Ginny lead the way out of the dining room since that was where the back door was. You both went up the stairs and reached Ginny's room. She stepped aside and allowed you to go in first, you were hesitant of course, but a little over a few moments you went in, Ginny came in after and closed the door.

She turned around with her back against the closed door and let out a heavy sigh. You just stood a few feet away in front of her.

"Listen, I called you up here to discuss...the recent-," Ginny started, but your guilt had taken over and you interrupted her.

"Ginny I am so sorry, it happened so quick, they gave me a potion that made me feel all- Gah, and then we just did it. Please Gin you have to understand that it was all because of the heat of the moment." You burst.

Ginny looked up from the floor and stared at you for what seemed like hours, you tried to catch your breath, holding back tears thinking that maybe you could fix your friendship with her.

She then leaned off the door and walked up to only be 10 inches away from you.

Ginny told you, "I should be the one who is sorry, Fred told me this morning about everything that happened, she said it wasn't your fault and it seemed like all this time I knew that deep down."

Ginny wrapped her around your waist and embraced you into a hug. She sniffed your y/s, she missed you through the past couple of days. Ginny had wanted to talk to you so bad over her feelings but she kept a grudge to herself. She knew that she could never tell Hermione the way she felt, as they weren't as close as you and Gin.

You didn't hesitate to hug her back, you squeezed her tightly, your best friend who once hated you. But now you have discussed it.

She broke the hug and looked into your eyes. "I was blinded by my anger to see that you didn't mean to hurt my feelings. But at least now I know that you 3 have feelings. Just please don't ever hide something like that from me again, with my family I mean."

You chuckled as you felt the dam in your eyes break and happy tears burst out, leaving small streams down your cheeks. Ginny smiled and brought her delicate thumb to your cheek and brushed away the tear.

"Now, if they ever do something to hurt you, you know I'll beat both of their asses, okay?" Ginny assured.

You smiled, "Thank you so much Gin," you sniffled, "I am glad we worked this out, my guilt was drowning me."

You hugged once more and left downstairs.

✶ ✶ ✶

"By the way Y/n," Bill told you, just before you went to go to your trunk to get a new pair of clothes.

"We have actually decided on having a Christmas party tonight since tonight is Christmas eve. We will be invited some friends from school and I was going to tell you to wear something nice." Bill informed.

Turns out this is the first time anyone had heard the news and they were all excited, Ron really wasn't, seeing as the only outfit he had was those rags from the Yule ball.

You exclaimed "Really Bill!? That's wonderful, I am glad we can have a little party before Molly and Arthur get back in 3 days."

Bill nodded, "Plus, you all are old enough to drink responsibly, so I hope none of you guys cause a problem." He squinted his eyes at the twins who were sitting on the arms of the couch that Ginny, Hermione, and Harry were on. Ron sat on the floor in front of Hermione, who was suspiciously playing with his hair. You stood against the wall by the fireplace.

You smiled, "Well then, I am going to have a shower, then maybe I and Gin can go shopping for an outfit?" You looked at Ginny for a response.

"I think we should all go, all us girls," Ginny said.

Fleur's eyes then lit up with excitement, "Yes, please! I 'ave wanted to shop wit girlfriends."

"Hermione will come too." You looked at Hermione, sending a playful wink.

Hermione then grinned, "I am so up for this!"

You chuckled, and leaned off the wall, "Well then, I will go grab clothes from my trunk and-"

"You should bring your trunk back up to my room." Ginny interrupted.

You felt pure happiness to hear those words, it felt wonderful to finally be with your best friend again. You then jogged over to the closet but Fred beat you to it.

"Allow me, m'lady." Fred bowed.

You smirked "Go ahead then."

Fred leaned over and picked up the trunk and carried it like it was nothing, you lead him up the stairs while sending little waves to the people in the living room. Fred went into Ginny's room and came back out with a pair of clothes.

"These are really nice, you should wear these today when you go shopping after your shower," Fred said while admiring the pieces of clothing.

He was literally holding a piece of lingerie, it was a black lace top and some jeans with flare bottoms.

"Are you serious? I can't wear a top like that?" You declared.

Fred just smirked while he held a pair of black underwear, "You should wear this too."

You just shook your head at him.

You then crossed your arms, "Wha makes you think I would wear this? We are going to Diagon Alley, I can't wear something so, exposing."

"Well consider my treat if you wear it," He answered.

You thought for a second, the way he worded it sounded convincing enough so you just went with it.

"Well then let me just get my necklace and bracelet, give me the clothes." You reached your arms out for the clothes.

Only for Fred to huddle them close to himself, "I don't believe you, I am going to hold them until you are in the shower."

You scoffed and went into the bedroom and grabbed your jewelry from your trunk and walked out into the hall where Fred was standing.

"I have a question Y/n," Fred said.

You stood in front of him, what could this man be asking for now?

You looked up at the ginger, "What is it?"

He spun around his torso a little to the right and the left for a bit as if a child was nervous, "Can I shower with you?"

Bloody Hell.

**Mischief Managed -Hera**


	10. Chapter Nine

⚠️Smut Warning⚠️

Bloody Hell.

You starred up at Fred, your brow lifted and your e/c eyes looked into his.

"You serious?" Your voice squeaked.

He nodded, while gently folding the clothes he has in his arms, he draped your shirt and pants over his forearm like a waiter and his tea cloth.

"Yeah, I hope you know that you and George went off without me. I mean I do know how to fake sleep pretty well." Fred stated.

How the hell does everyone know about you? You sighed, honestly you would have much guilt anymore. Considering that you and Ginny were fine and she permitted you to be associated with the boys. Plus, alone time with Fred didn't sound like a bad idea. But there was just one thing.

No one has ever seen you fully naked.

You bit your right thumbs nail, debating whether or not to have a shower with him.

"I mean we don't have to, I don't want to pushy-"

"No no no, actually I would love to, just only one condition, I get the showerhead." You interrupted.

Fred gave a toothy grin, his beautiful cheeks almost covering his eyes.

"Beat you to it." He challenged.

With that he bolted up the staircase, grabbing onto the corner of each railing and swinging himself around to reach the bathroom before you. You sighed and took your wand from your sleeve and apparated up the stairs and in front of the bathroom down. Just as you were putting your wand back into your sleeve, a breathless Fred came up the stairs and stopped in front of you. His chest heaving for air.

"Not-..fair L/n.." He gasped.

You cackled at the ginger, waiting for him to catch his breath.

"Actually, if you think about it, it's kinda smart."

He shook his head at you, then pointing to the door, signaling for you to head inside. You grabbed the doorknob and opened it into a wonderful rustic washroom. As soon as you walk in, a vanity sink is on the opposite wall, besides it was a toilet but next to it was a gorgeous shower with beautiful tan tiles aligning the wall.

While you had admired the washroom, you turned your head to look into the mirror and saw Fred, standing over your head. His lanky body leaning to close the door behind him.

He chuckled and gave a warm smile, "Beautiful isn't it?"

You nodded, giving him the same smile back.

"So, shall we hop in?" You asked.

"Yes Darling, let me put your clothes down, I got to go and grab mine."

You told him a soft ok and watched him leave the washroom. When he closed the door, you walked over to the shower and opened the glass door. Turning it on you made sure it was hot but not too hot. You were satisfied with the temperature, you closed the door and waited for Fred.

Thankfully it wasn't too long, as just 20 seconds later he had entered the washroom once again. He held a collared white t-shirt and a green crocheted sweater that had his initial. Then just a basic pair of jeans.

He set down his clothes next to yours on the sink's counter and turned to you.

"Are you ready love?" Fred asked.

You thought for a moment then proceeded to reply.

"Yeah, turn around real quick and wait until I get in, okay?"

Fred chuckled, "Of course," He turned around and walked to the corner of the room, facing the wall.

"Let me know when you're done."

"I will."

You then took off your shirt, setting your wand down on the tank of the toilet, and slid off your tights and underwear, throwing them into the hamper near the shower. You turned and stood in front of the glass door, you tried to calm yourself by massaging your toes into the soft fabric of the carpet placed in front of the shower. You sighed and opened the door and stepped in, the warm water hitting your back.

You twirled your neck and stretched, it felt relaxing to finally get yourself cleaned.

"I'm done, Freddie." You called out.

You saw him turn around from the corner and he too began to undress. You could see clearly, however, as the steam of the water had blurred the glass walls of the shower. You were nervous, about what could come from you and him showering together for the first time.

Your heart skipped a beat when you saw that he placed his clothes into the bin and he now grabbed the handle of the door. He then swung it open slowly, revealing his toned body, his quads, and lower stomach were toned of his newly worked muscles. Fred's quidditch body was all too much for you as you were speechless, you looked at his face, he seemed to be lust blind by the fact his eyes were also trailing up your figure.

Once his eyes reached yours, he stepped into the shower, merely inches from your face, your eyes aligned with his shoulders. His head leaned over yours, blocking the showerhead, getting his body wet in hot water.

"Hey Love, how are you?" Fred's deep voice vibrated through the thin air between you, smelling bananas and cranberries in his breath.

"I-I am fine." You stuttered.

So clearly Fred noticed, his ego burst when he realized his naked body made you nervous. He reached his bulky arm over your head and grabbed a morgan's men shampoo bottle. Your eyes lingered over his arm, you felt enchanted by such a beautiful boy before you. He clicked the cap open and squeezed some into his palm, then brought it up to his hair and started to lather it in between his hair strands.

"Are you just going to stare or clean yourself too? Or perhaps you want me too?" Fred broke the silence.

You blinked a few times before you remembered what you too were supposed to be doing. You turned away from him and looked at the shampoos, then finding one that was most likely Ginny's, a Sunsilk shampoo that smelled like y/s.

You pour some into your hand and applied it to your scalp, scratching around and cleaning your hair. You moved closer to the wall as Fred started to rinse out his hair. After he finished you did so as well.

"Oh excuse me," Fred said, he grabbed a loofa from the knob of the shower and grabbed a soap bar, rubbing the two together, and started scrubbing his shoulders and arms, once he was done that he rubbed the soap and loofa together once again.

Fred's eyes looked at the loofa, then back at you, "May I?" He asked.

You answered, "Sure I don't mind."

Fred gently started to rub the soaped loofa against the side of your neck, he slowly started to scrub your shoulders, his eyes never breaking eye contact with you.

But when he finished, he nervously trailed the loofa down between your chest, then circling your breasts. You knew what he was trying to do, and unfortunately, it was working.

"What are you trying to do Freddie." You squeaked.

He smirked to himself and looked down at your breasts, he put the loofa down and lathered his hands only in soap. Fred brought both of his hands as he washed you himself, his hands once in a while cupping your breasts.

You knew he was getting excited. Just the sight of you made Fred want to go nuts. You realized his member was not poking your stomach, your heat was wet just by knowing your presence made him hot.

" _Freddie..._ " You whispered.

" _Shhh_...I just want to take in your body for a moment."

You grabbed his forearms and pulled them away from you. You then jumped up onto him, quickly locking your legs around his waist, his cock place right between you both.

Fred pushed his lips against yours, his tongue instantly fighting with yours. He slammed you against the wall, you being squished by him and the tiles.

You felt so much excitement, your hands felt up against his shoulders, your wet bodies pressed up against each other. Your stomach felt so much pressure, you wanted pressure, you felt a huge lump of lust in your cunt. You broke apart your deep kiss and managed to breathe out.

" _Freddie, fuck me right now_."

He gripped your waist and lifted you, placing your vagina right above his dick, readying to enter.

"I'm already on it Darling, now be a good girl and keep quiet for me."

Fred then had a long low grunt as he slid your pussy around his hard cock, your folds hugging it. You gasped aloud and bit your lip.

Fred finally was all the way inside you, all 9 inches stretched you like a glove. You whined at the pressure he gave off while he started to slam his hips into yours. Only for your body to be repeated slammed up the wall.

" _Fred, aw fuck..._ " you breathed.

He gripped his hand around the back of your neck, "What did I say about keeping quiet?"

You opened your mouth the let out a soundless moan. Fred continued to slam his length in and out, the gushed sounds fading into the sounds of the water falling onto Fred's back.

You felt your walls tighten once again, you knew you were going to cum, and Fred knew it too.

"Are you going to cum princess? Hold on, let's cum together...please." Fred instructed.

You couldn't hold on, it felt like holding onto a sandbag with only two fingers. You were so close, a wave of pure euphoria erupted almost throwing you over the edge. Fred's thrust became more slow and uneven.

"Y/n, _holy shit, let's cum together._ "

You let out a gasp for air, inhaling the steam and the scent of sex in the shower. You felt the slight twitch of Fred's cock and body.

"I'm cumming, cum for me Y/n," Fred whispered.

Fred's thrusts went severely hard, almost entering your cervix. Fred's seed had now busted into your core, he pressed you again the wall. To keep himself from moaning loudly, he nibbled on a piece of your neck, grunting into you. You couldn't hold back at the sexy sounds of his satisfaction and released.

You tightened around his cumming cock, his release now dripping down his legs, your legs not letting him go from your core.

"Fred, oh my Merlin.." You sighed.

He unlatched his teeth from your neck, but he didn't refuse to let you down off of him.

"Merlin L/n, I swear I don't think I can cum as hard as you make me. God, you are so fucking tight." He laughed nervously.

Fred held his arm around your waist, holding you against his chest, he used his free hand to push back his hair that had fallen over his face.

"Shall we rinse off now?"

You nodded and he walked both of you under the showerhead, he was still inside you, even tho he was now soft his dick was still big enough to fill you. He combed his fingers through your hair and rinsed off your body for you, while you just stared at him.

Fred finally let you down and placed you on the floor, your legs shook a bit but not too much for him to notice.

You smiled up at him, "I never knew you were so dominant and aggressive Fred."

Fred's eyes grew wide in embarrassment, "Was I too harsh? I am so sorry I won't-"

You wrapped your arms around his neck and brought him down to kiss you. He stood there shocked for a second until his veiny arms then wrapped around your waist, pulling you in.

"Let's get out now." He suggested.

You agreed, "Yeah let's get out, we have been in hair for a while."

Fred Weasley was an aggressive lover. You have never known what this man was capable stuff. But you knew when you get back to Hogwarts you were totally going to brag about this moment. Shower sex was never an idea you had, but it was sure the top 3 sessions for sure.

**Mischief Managed -Hera**


	11. Chapter Ten

You were changed into the outfit Fred had picked out for you, but something about the situation in the shower stuck to you. He had been aggressive but not in a toxic way. He did it seductively and you couldn't get it off your mind.

"Y/n, you ready? We are taking the floo powder again." Ginny said.

You looked up from your lap, you were sitting on the stairs while the girls, Fleur, Ginny, and Hermione got on their coats. You already had yours on, it was a regular jean jacket, but it had a thick cashmere that lined the insides making it warm in cold weather.

You finished buttoning it up and stood up from steps at the bottom of the burrows staircase and straightened out the jacket. Hermione had just slipped on her toque and Fleur was wrapping a scarf around her neck.

Fred, Bill, George, Ron, and Harry had decided to get ready while you guys were gone.

You asked Bill, "What kind of dresses should we get? Like casual or formal."

"Just something for parties, it is just a Christmas party."

You smiled and turned your head to the girls, "Let's get going,"

You dipped your hand into the floo powder placed upon the fireplace stone and stepped into the pit.

Dropping it aggressively you spoke the words, "Diagon Alley."

With that, you went into a dizzied state and smoke filled your senses, then suddenly you were in a fireplace in the exact store you guys were planning on heading to. Twilfitt and Tatting.

You stepped down from the fireplace that was connected to a staircase that led up to a place that seemed to be the top section of the boutique. Just a few moments later while you were checking out the shop Fleur appeared.

"Oh Mer'in, that was a ride." Fleur panted, walking towards you to leave space for Hermione and Gin.

Both of the girls have arrived and now you were all inside the shop. You instantly saw a stunning dress. It was y/h/c, lace decorated the sweetheart neckline of the dress. It had a gorgeous skirt and it fell all the way to the floor.

"Yeah...it was," You reply to Fleur absent-mindedly.

You finally had to strength to peel your eyes off of the dress and started walking around the boutique with Hermione, while Gin and Fleur had sis-in-law time together. Hermione's eyes were caught by a coral-colored dress. It had a mermaid skirt with laced sleeves, and a net between the breasts, for Hermione that was risky. She fell in love with it and fully insisted she would get it.

You smiled at Hermione, her sweet smile made your stomach flutter, while her head was tilted look at her soon-to-be dress. It would suit her so well, the color complimented her skin and hair so well as if it would appear her cheeks were glowing.

"Ronald would totally like this, wait, would he?" Hermione's accent asked you.

You looked at the dress and back into her brown eyes, "He would love it, and besides, I did know you had a soft side for Won won."

Hermione scoffed and gently punched you in your shoulder before throwing the dress over her forearm.

She motioned her head to follow, "C'mon, let's find you something."

"Actually, I don't really know Hermione, I kinda used all my galleons on the Christmas gifts."

'Mione's smile didn't leave her mouth, "Fleur will cover that for you no problem, besides, I spoke to her before we arrived and she said she was willing to cover all of our dresses. Yenno, since she comes from a rich family and all."

You agreed, "Yeah maybe you're right, it only depends on what exactly I will get. I kinda want something that elegant but screams 'I'm innocent, but only until you touch my shoulder."

You and Hermione began laughing, your giggles caused a lot of heads to turn. Maybe too much.

"Guys! Check out wot I've gotten." Fleur cheered while waltzing over to Hermione and you, while Ginny trailed behind.

Fleur then held up a beautiful blue dress, the lace bodice was absolutely stunning, a soft material was wrapped around the waist acting like a corset and it had the smaller spaghetti straps ever.

The only words to leave your mouth were, "Oh my Merlin Bill is going to love that."

Your hands are placed on the sides of your face as you look at the dress in awe. Fleur held it up with pride, showing the whole gang. Her cheeks went red at the sound of Bill's name.

"Would he really?" Fleur squeaked while lowering the dress to examine the features.

"Yes, your blonde hair would go so well with the shade of blue. The blue even matches your eyes!" You exclaimed, causing Fleur to become flustered.

Ginny beamed at the joy you all felt, "Well then, 2 dresses down, 2 more to go!"

Ginny grabbed your arm and dragged you down the small spaced hall which was made in the rows of dresses. Many witches scowled at the childish behavior you were displaying, but you didn't care. You and Gin chuckled when you finally reached the end of the shop, this is where most of the dresses were unique in style. One-of-a-kind dresses were displayed along each rod of hangers. There were silk dresses, sheer dresses, cashmere dresses, even dresses made out of scales. You once again, found yourself looking at that one dress in particular. The one you had saw earlier as soon as you entered the shop.

Ginny's head then slowly made contact with yours as she tried to measure her eyesight with yours trying to figure out which dress you were looking at.

"What are you doing Gin?" You questioned while moving your head away from hers, but not too quickly to make it seem like you were disgusted.

She squinted her eyes, "I am just trying to find which dress you were staring at, I need some ideas."

You then grabbed her redhead and slightly tilted it towards the gown and she gasped.

"My my, you would look stunning in that, your skin tone totally goes with Y/h/c.

It was a long evening gown, it looked comfy yet stylish. It even had a little opening in front where your left leg should be. Ginny gave you a little push, making you go towards the gown.

"You totally need to get it, the twins will be slobbering you. Plus don't even get me started on how much they love legs." Ginny grinned while crossing her arms.

You stumbled forward, easily catching your balance, and started walking up to the gown and unhooking it from the rack. Holding the dress gave you butterflies, it felt much too expensive to carry, the material was something rich people would value.

You turned around to face Ginny, "I actually think I might get this. Wait how much is it?"

You turned the dress over in your arm and checked inside the torso, 70 Galleons!?

"Bloody hell," You shouted while quickly placing the dress back up.

"What are you doing?" Ginny asked.

You shook your head, "No way in tom riddle's diary am I getting that gown! It is 70 Galleons! That's at least $600 in Canadian currency!"

Ginny came up to you and shushed, "It's fine! Don't worry about it Y/n, plus we are done growing so if you get it, you don't need a gown for a long time."

Ginny was speaking facts, but in your emotional state, you cared too much to let Fleur use her money on a dress for a friend.

"If it makes you feel any better Fleur is getting herself on that's 120 Galleons."

Your eyes grew, "Does she know what's going on?! This is ridiculous, I honestly don't want anyone spreading so much money on gowns."

Most likely rich witches have turned their heads and started to whisper to their nearby neighbors. You sighed, Fleur was quite rich, as she still had a lot of Galleons from placing in 4th in the Triwizard Tournament.

No later did Fleur come jogging and Hermione while holding bags they had purchased.

"I came as 'oon as I saw people looking, what's the problem?"

Ginny rubbed your back, "Y/n still isn't used to the fact that clothes are expensive, because she from America and all, she knows how to convert the currency."

Fleur chuckled and rubbed her forehead, "I actually thought there was a problem."

Hermione said, "Well what dress were you trying to get?"

You shakily raised your arm to the high-priced piece of fabric hanging there, taunting you. You then saw Hermione take it off the rod once again and searched for the tag than buying it.

"Oh this is completely fine for such a glorious gown Y/n, you don't need to be worried. Fleur and I will go ring it up. You go with Gin and find a dress for her."

You simply obeying although they insisted on buying you the dress. Fleur gave a warm smile, she was always so happy to help a friend, even if that friend may or may not become her sister-in-law as well.

Ginny watched as Fleur and Hermione walked off until they're were out of view, she looked at you.

"I was actually thinking of getting something new, I don't want to go for the short puffy dress. Maybe something more dangerous."

Your voice shook, "And what is that Ginerva.."

"Silk."

"Oh blimey Gin, don't you think we made Fleur's pockets hurt already?"

Ginny smirked, "She's screwing my brother, why does it matter."

"Ginny..."

"What?"

"I am screwing your **brothers too."**

Ginnylet out a nervous laugh, "Haha you're right, but still, you're my best friend."

Ginny then walked off and went exploring for her own dress. It seemed like a never-ending maze as you both took countless turns on each row, it felt like hours until you heard Ginny gasp.

"Did you finally find something you like?" You asked, looking at Ginny while her eyes widened.

"This is the one. This is perfect."

Ginny reached out to the rack and brought down a red, silky, long evening gown that had a baggy neckline.

"This is perfect. It both has sexy and classy in one dress, and on the other hand, it covers my chest. Just seeing boys looking there ick." Ginny said.

"Well maybe it's okay for one boy for certain, maybe he has a scar, or some weirdly shaped glasses..mhm??" You teased Ginny.

Ginny's cheeks went almost as red as the dress.

"Harry doesn't like me, we are just friends."

"Ah. You see that's where you're wrong, I never asked you about your friendship with him and your blushing? You totally have a crush on the chosen one."

Ginny turned her head to look straight into your e/c eyes. Her freckles looked adorable with the blush on her cheeks.

"I am only going to tell you this, but Harry and I did something on the night that we played truth or dare." She snickered.

You gasped jokefully, "I bloody knew it, he would love to see red on his little ginger girlfriend."

"Oh shut up Y/n, and besides, this dress is so perfect I might want to have sex with it."

You closed your eyes jokingly and waved your arms in front of you, "Oh no please Ginny."

Ginny laughed but suddenly choked. Her eyes went wide as she was looking at someone behind you. She lightly tapped your shoulder and you opened your eyes, seeing that she was taken aback by the person behind you.

"Oh, Merlin.." You whispered only loud enough for you and Ginny to hear.

You turned your head as slowly as you could until you made eye contact with none other than, Narcissa Malfoy.

**Mischief Managed -Hera**


End file.
